


"You kissed me" ... "No I didn't!"

by Goji_Berry



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-06-13 07:19:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 26,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15359193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goji_Berry/pseuds/Goji_Berry
Summary: Adrien finds out Marinette is ladybug and she likes him a lot so he plays a game on her.





	1. So worth it

   Marinette was the official Adrien Agreste stalker. Adrien finally realized it when he and ladybug fought troublemaker at her parent’s bakery. He also realized at that time that she was his partner Ladybug. He was thrilled to say the least. Because now he knew his lady liked him  ** _a lot_** , but he couldn’t just reveal himself as her partner. He also thought it might be fun to tease his lady a bit. So, day one, he saw that she was completely alone and staring at a locket that he was 100 percent sure had his picture in it. He even caught her kissing the picture a few times and smiling to herself before securing it underneath her shirt. It was so cute that he had to chuckle to himself a few times. So, one day, he snuck up behind her and when she turned around, she walked right into him.

“Ah!!!”

 Marinette screamed, flailed her arms and fell backwards, only to grab onto Adrien shirt and pulled him down with her. He knew he was going to fall on top of her so he held onto her head and waist tightly so she wouldn’t get hurt when they fell to the ground. His face was planted in the crook of her neck and when he turned his head, his cheek touched hers and he continued to turn his head until his lip brushed her lips like it was all part of the fall. Of course, he planned it that way but, he wasn’t going to tell her that.

Marinette froze at the brief contact. Yet quickly apologize for knocking  _him_  down with her clumsiness.

“I’m so sorry Adrien! I-I didn’t mean to knock you down, I have two left feet!”

Adrien stood up and helped her up as well and then brushed himself off.

“Don’t worry about it Mari… It wasn’t your fault, I was in your way”

“Don’t be refictuous… I mean ridiculous! It was my fault!”

“It’s fine Marinet—” Adrien paused mid-sentence and looked up at the ceiling and stared at it like something caught his eyes. Marinette was a little confused at what he was doing so she looked up as well thinking that maybe it was an akuma. When she did, Adrien grabbed her head and smashed his lips to hers. A moment later, he walked off as if nothing ever happened.

Marinette.exe stopped working.

Marinette’s brain rebooted at the sound of the bell. She was officially late to class.

When Marinette made it to class, she was given a 30-minute afternoon detention for being late to class again. She wasn’t sure how to act around Adrien so she quietly walked to her seat. Adrien had his head down pretending to be writing on his paper like he hadn’t known she walked in.

“Girl, how can you be in school and still be late to class?”

“I ran into A-Adrien and…”

“Miss. Dupain, would you like another 30 minute detention for talking?”

“Sorry ma’am”

The school day was over and Marinette stayed after for her 30-minute detention. She had plenty of time to think about what happened earlier. The fall with Adrien on top of her, the way his head turned causing his lips to brush against hers and then he grabbed her head and kissed her? But, did he really kiss her? or was it just a fantasy of hers? Heaven knows she fantasized about it many times.

"I really needed to know what happened Tikki, if it was really real." Marinette whinned

“Marinette, just ask him about it the next time you see him.” Tikki encouraged

 

“You know I just love this game you’re playing, but she’s going to tie you to the Eiffel tower when she finds out, especially since she got into trouble and had to stay after school.”

“Yeah, you’re probably right, Plagg… and it will be so worth it”

 

* * *

 

“Why, good evening Milady”

 Chat looked up as saw Ladybug walking over to him. She looked to be deep in thought and Chat was beginning to worry that she found out who he was already. She sat down next to him and just exhaled.

“Is something wrong, Bugaboo?”

“Something happened to me today and I’m confused about it.”

“Care to tell what this  _something_ was?” He asked, internally amused with himself.

“A boy… I think he… “

“Did he hurt you?! Do I need to use my baton on him?!” Chat said in a serious tone.

“No, no nothing like that, Chat. I actually like this boy a lot and I think, I think he… kissed me”

“A guy kissed you?!” Some loser is after my lady?!”

“I told you before Chat that I liked someone; well, he’s the one and I’m sorry if that bothers you”

“No… well yes it bothers me but I guess you did tell me. So, he kissed you, huh? Did you like it?” 

Ladybug blushed and put her head down. Chat smiled at her reaction but pressed on for answers.

“It wasn’t a long kiss, but it was nice and he has really soft lips.”

“You kind of sound disappointed, LB”

“I'm not really disappointed, I just wished it would have lasted longer, you know like in the movies?”

“Oh, is my lady a romantic?”

“I’m a girl kitty, girls are supposed to like romantic stuff”

“Did you like the candles I set up for you? I was trying to be romantic”

“They were nice kitty, it was really sweet of you to do that but… I’m sorry, I just really like this guy and I don’t want to start something with you when all I think about is him.”

“Wow, bug… you must be in love with this guy to put me in second place” Chat pretended to sound hurt about it.

“I… guess I have those feelings but I’m not sure he’d ever feel that way about me”

“Well, you did just say he kissed you, doesn’t that mean something?”

“You see, that’s just it, I fantasize about kissing him all the time, so I can’t be for certain that it really happened”

“What? That makes no sense to me LB… a kiss is physical just like any touch, how can you not know if he kissed you?”

“Because my brain spaced out and when I saw him again, he didn’t even notice me! So yeah, maybe I just imagined it! You happy now?”

“You need to go home and take it easy, bug. I’ll patrol tonight and whenever you see him again just… I don’t know, ask him if he kissed you and see what he says?”

“Are you sure? I  _have_  been kind of tire and stressed lately”

“Yea, I’ll see you at next patrol”

Ladybug kissed Chat on his cheek and then swung away.

Chat chuckled to himself and vaulted away. He quickly patrolled and went home.

“How long are you going to string her along lover boy?”

“Not nearly as long as the amount of time you held out on me, Plagg.”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about, kid.”

“Want a bet a wheel of Camembert that you didn’t know Marinette was ladybug all these years?”

“Uh…  well, I uh… aw… how did you know I knew?”

“Because you just admitted it right now, you little shit”

“Oh, you tricked me, that's not fair!”

 

* * *

 

 

“Hey Mari” Alya greeted

“Hi Alya, have… have you seen A-Adrien around?”

“Yeah, I think … yeah he’s over there talking to Nino” Alya pointed. “You thinking about confessing your undying love to him or something?”

“I- I need to ask him a question… privately”

“Ooh, okay… lets walk over there and then I’ll ask Nino to help me with something so you can have a moment alone with Adrien.”

“Thanks, Alya”

The two walked over to the guys…

“Hi guys!” Alya said a bit loud to get their attention.

“Hey Alya, hey Marinette” Adrien replied

“Hello, Dudettes.” Nino also replied.

Marinette shyly waved.

“So, what’s going on?” Adrien asked

“Well, I need Nino to help me… get… something… out of my…” Alya struggled to think of something.

“HER LOCKER!” Marinette shrieked

“Yeah, my locker… come with me Nino!” Alya grabbed his hand and pulled him away, leaving Marinette alone with Adrien.

“So…” Marinette rocked back and forth on her feet.

“So? Adrien replied questioning.

Marinette truly thought the encounter would be easy but it was proving to be harder than she realized.


	2. I have a temperature?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien prolongs her torture.

                                         

 

“I uh… can we go somewhere more private? I’d like to stalk to you, I mean TALK to you about something.”

“Yeah, sure Marinette.” Adrien chuckled to himself.

Adrien took her to a place away from prying eyes. It was one of the places he normally transformed at.

“So, what do you want to talk about Marinette?”

Marinette studied him for a few moments. His face screamed **_clueless_** and his body language screamed **_patiently waiting_** with a bit of **_will you tell me what you want already because I’ve got things to do._**

“Um… about yesterday…”

“What about yesterday? He replied.

“Well yesterday, you … kissed me…”

“No, I didn’t” Adrien feigned shocked. “Are you okay, Mari… I know it’s hot out here, let me feel your head”

Adrien placed his cool hands on both sides of her head. Then he lowered them to her neck, feeling the heat rising under his hands and her face getting redder by the second.

“Oh my gosh, you’re burning up, Marinette!” he schooled his expression. Knowing full well what his touch was doing to her.

He trailed his hands back to her face, noticing how stunned she looked and her lips were moving like a fish needing water. She couldn’t get out what she wanted to say. She only squeaked sounds and was turning into putty at his touch.

“Oh no, are you trying to tell me you can’t breathe???!!!”

Marinette tried to shake her head no but Adrien was guiding it in an up and down in a yes motion.

“I can help you!!”

Adrien pulled her face to his and gave her a long passionate kiss, tongue and all.

Marinette moaned and nearly collapsed in his arms.

He abruptly stopped what he was doing. _(fighting himself to stop because he didn’t want to)_ To ask the stupid question; if she could breathe now.

“You okay now Mari? Are you still having breathing problems? You still look really red in your face, should I take you to the nurse?”

“Wha…?” Marinette’s brain couldn’t function. Did her crush, Adrien Agreste just stick his tongue in her mouth and give her the best kiss she ever had?”

Adrien glanced at her dreamy reaction…

“Oh crap! Mari are you still with me?! I think you’re having a heat stroke! Elevated body temperature, rapid heart rate, hot red moist skin and change of consciousness! I need to get you to the nurse!”

Adrien acted panicky and picked Marinette up bridle style and hurried her into the school to see the nurse.

Alya and Nino saw Adrien quickly carrying Marinette and thought the worse and ran after them.

“What happened?” The school nurse asked.

Marinette was bug eyed. Things were happening so fast that she didn’t know what was going on.

“I’ don’t know, she just started getting hot and turning red, then her heart rate picked up, then she acted like she couldn’t breathe. I tried to ask her if she wanted to see the nurse and she could barely talk!”

“That definitely sounds like heat stroke, lets cool you down a bit, dear”

The nurse grabbed a thermometer and put it in her mouth before she could protest and went to get some ice packs.

“Is she going to be alright, nurse? She asked to speak to me about something but she never got the chance; I hope she’s going to be okay”

The nurse pulled out the thermometer.

“Wow, she does have an elevated temperature, it’s good that you brought her in when you did, because heat stroke can mess with your mind and be deadly”

“I- I have a temperature?” Marinette starred between the nurse and Adrien.

“Yes dear, it’s 104.1; have you been drinking plenty of fluids? Have you been sick? You do look a little dehydrated”

Marinette was shocked, did she just imagine everything? It felt so real! She felt fine, she didn’t even know she had a temperature.

“I guess I thought I was drinking enough”

 “I’m going to call your parents, I think they should take you to the hospital just in case”

Adrien was livid. He didn’t want Plagg to heat up that thermometer that much. 101 degrees was what he asked for. Not hospital high.

“I’ll take it from here Mr. Agreste; you can go to class now.”

“You get well soon Mari” Adrien smiled then left the office.

“What happened to Marinette, bro?”

Nino and Alya stood patiently outside the nurse’s office.

“Well, the nurse said she was a bit overheated and she’s calling her parents”

“Is she going to be okay?” Alya questioned

“I’m sure there’s nothing to worry about, we can go see her at home later if you want to.”

“Yeah, let’s meet up there about 7.” The friends agreed.

 

“Plagg, what the heck were you thinking? 104.1??!!

“Look, kid it wasn’t like I had a whole lot of time to play with that doohickey, isn’t 104.1 still normal?”

“She had to go to the hospital!” Adrien yanked on his hair in frustration.  “That's maybe normal for a kwami, but that’s deadly for a human!”

“Eh” Plagg shrugged his shoulders and just flew off like he didn’t care.

 

Marinette was home from the hospital, the doctor cleared her from having a temperature and told her the cold packs the nurse put on her may have helped to bring down the fever. Regardless, she was told to rest and drink plenty of fluids.

“Tikki, I don’t understand, was I showing any signs of heat stroke to you?”

“Honestly, Marinette… I don’t know; it’s really hot outside right now so anything is possible.”

“I guess you’re right, I’ll be more careful”

 

Later that evening….

“Oh my gosh, Mari… are you okay?” Alya hugged her best friend. I know Adrien wanted to meet us here at 7 but I couldn’t wait and decided to come earlier.”

“Yes, I actually feel fine… Wait! Adrien is coming here at 7? That’s in like 20 minutes!” Marinette began to freak out as she looked around her room at all the posters of him. Alya took the hint and started to cover up and hide stuff.

“Can you tell us what happened? Adrien said the nurse told him you were a bit overheated”

“I guess I was, but I didn’t really notice it… I felt the same as I normally do, Nino”

“Did you get to ask you know who, your question?” Alya whispered in her ear.

“I thought I did, but I think I just imagined it. I was told a heat stroke can make you a bit confused”

“Yeah, I can remember when my dad had one, it was bad; we almost lost him. My bro Adrien was there to give me moral support, it was a good thing that he recognized the signs after seeing what it did to my dad”

“Hey guys!” Adrien spoke as he came through the door.

“Hey dude, glad you could make it!”

“Yeah Adrien… you said 7 p.m. and it’s almost 9 now.”

“Couldn’t help it Alya, you know how my dad is, always coming up with last minute stuff”

“Well, better late than never, Agreste”

“How’s our patient doing?” Adrien smiled as he sat on the bed Next to Marinette.

“You’re fine… I-I mean I’m fine!” Marinette face palmed and groaned at her mistake.

Adrien wasn’t sure how much longer he would be able to tease his Lady. Grant it, it’s only been a day or two, but the look on her face was so adorable and the snickers and giggles he could hear behind him coming from Alya almost made him lose his composure. He wanted to laugh too, but the desire to hold her in his arms was stronger.

“Hmm, I don’t know Mari… you’re still showing signs of confusion. Alya, has she been like this the whole time you’ve been here?”

“I’d say it just started a few seconds ago... when you walked in?” Alya chuckled when Marinette gave her a pointed stare as if to say _shut up._

“Well look at the time! Nino and I have to be going…”

“No, I- ouch!” Nino rubbed his arm where Alya pinched him

“Oh… yeah, the thing Alya wanted me to help her with.” Nino said as Alya began to drag him out of the room.

“But you guys just got here” Marinette protested.

“Don’t worry, I'm sure Adrien wouldn’t mind keeping you company for a while, isn’t that right, sunshine?”

“Sure, I don’t mine if Mari’s okay with that.”

“Su-sure… that would b-be great.” Marinette blushed 

The friends departed, leaving Adrien and Marinette alone.

“You know, Mari… you really scared me this morning” Adrien said as he stroked a stray hair out of her face.

“I’m sorry… I – I didn’t realize I was sick” She blushed at his touch.

Adrien gasped which made Marinette’s eyes get big.

“Your face is getting really red again!” Adrien placed both hands on her face like he did before. “And, you feel so hot!”

“I’m fine, I’m just a little embarrassed”

“Are you sure? I don’t want to see you having breathing problems again because I will do CPR on you again!”

“CPR? You do know, that was not CPR?”

“Yes, it was; I was helping you to breathe.”

Marinette giggled.

“Adrien… CPR is used on people when they go into cardiac arrest.”

“Yeah and for people who stop breathing and you my dear, couldn’t breathe.”

“I…” Marinette couldn’t even refute that. If he wanted to give her _his type_ of CPR again, she’d be all for it.

She was too busy having a fantasy about it to see the smirk on his face.


	3. Did you like it?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette is still confused and people are laughing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided that I needed to add one extra chapter.  
> Thanks everyone for your comments and letting me know how much you like this story. I may bump up the rating to mature for the next chapter. Not sure yet, but it's strickly due to the characters conversation. it will be funny.

 

After Adrien left Marinette’s that evening, Marinette called Alya before her patrol with Chat Noir. She was still taken aback by his CPR reasoning and wanted to know what she thought about it.

“Hey Girl, how was your time alone with sunshine?”

“Yeah, thanks for putting me on the spot there, I was so not ready for that!”

“Girl please, you wanted time alone with him this morning, so I was giving you that time to ask him your question; did you?”

“Well, the funniest thing happened…”

“Oh, great! Here we go again, you flaked!”

“No, I didn’t, you don’t even know the whole story!”

“Then tell me the whole story then.”

“Okay, remember when I came to class late?”

“Yeah, I remember.”

“Well, I kind of accidentally knocked Adrien down or rather pulled him down with me when I fell. He kind of fell on top of me and his lips touched mine when he got up.”

“Ooh, you waited a whole day to tell me this?”

“I didn’t know what to make of it, it seemed harmless enough, you know like an accident or something but the weird part was that I think he kissed me again a minute later”

“Wait! hold the phone!  He kissed you for real, for real?”

“I don’t know Alya! I think my mind is playing tricks on me because of the heat, that’s what I wanted to talk to him alone about… to see if it really happened.”

“And you didn’t get to ask him because you became overheated and he ended up taking you to the nurse, right?”

“I guess that’s what happened, he told me I was turning red and sweating and having trouble breathing”

“And you always get that way when you’re around him so what’s new?”

“He… gave me CPR.”

“CPR???!! Did he say your heart stopped? He didn’t mention that part!”

“No, my heart didn’t stop but it almost did when he stuck his tongue in my mouth.”

“WAIT, WAIT, WAIT!! He French kissed you?”

“He said it was CPR!”

Alya howled with laughter, she howled so much that she dropped the phone. Marinette had to wait a good five minutes for Alya to recover.

“Girl… oh my gosh! Who home schooled that boy, they need to be fired!” Alya cackled.

“Well, to be honest, he did say it was used for people that wasn’t breathing too.”

“Mari, there’s a difference between CPR and Rescue Breathing and neither require the use of a tongue going on an expedition. We have to hold an intervention, me, you, Nino, and Adrien, tomorrow at the café across the street from the park! Someone has to pull sunshine out of his bubble; there’s no telling what else is floating around under that blonde mop of hair.”

Marinette exhaled in the phone and Alya could hear it.

“What’s wrong Mari?”

“It’s nothing” She replied.

“You… liked it, didn’t you?” Alya giggled.

“Well, I… I didn’t hate it?”

“Oh my gosh… you loved every minute of it!” Alya chuckled. “How was it? Were his lips soft? Does he have a long tongue? You know what they say about guys with long tongues!”

“It was great and yes and yes… now stop embarrassing me, Alya!”

“Girl, this is great! You might even have a chance with him… he may even like you!”

“Now hold on! As much as I would love for him to like me like that, he thinks he was doing something to save my life, nothing more.”

“Mari, you sure know how to spoil the mood.”

‘I’m serious, what am I supposed to do other than think that he was helping me? The nurse even said I had a fever so I could have just imagined one of my fantasies was actually happening.”

“Well, we know for sure his mouth was on yours and he did say he was giving you CPR, right? So, it wasn’t a fantasy”

“This is so messed uuuup! My first kiss with my crush and it had to be because of a medical emergency.” Marinette groaned into the phone. “Everything is soooo complicateeedddd!” Marinette drawled.

“You know, you could still  _pretend_ to have breathing problems again.”

_“…” (((CLICK!)))_

 

 

Marinette was so out done with Alya that she started patrol early. She’ll deal with Alya’s wrath about hanging up on her at school tomorrow. Now she just needed to clear her head and maybe get Chat’s view on the subject since he **_is_** a guy and right now she has guy troubles.

“You’re here early, LB” Chat smiled. “Couldn’t wait to see me? You finally realized I’m pawsome?”

Ladybug rolled her eyes and he didn’t expect anything less.

“My friend was annoying me with her advice and I had to you know… get some air.”

“I completely understand, I’ve had a lot of those moments myself.”

“At least you don’t have a friend that’s setting up an intervention with your crush tomorrow.”

“Do say?”

“Well, do you remember that guy that I told you about that kissed me? He said it was CPR and I told my friend about it and she …”

Ladybug glanced at Chat and saw him holding his stomach tight with his arm and his gloved hand trying to cover his face; _shaking._

“Chat! Are you laughing? Why is everyone laughing at him!”

“Sorry, sorry, but that guy of yours… what rock did he crawl from under?”

“Don’t talk about him like that! He’s kind and sweet, and I don’t care that he made a mistake; I liked his mistake and he can keep making them for all I care! I used to always think he was perfect and that he was flawless and unattainable. But now that I see that he isn’t perfect and I feel like I might have a chance with him.”

Chat was speechless, he didn’t know how to respond to that. What he now knows is that Marinette had put him on a pedestal that he didn’t want to be on. One similar to what his father had him on that was getting taller and taller. Maybe it _was_ a good idea to _pretend_ he was giving her CPR, even though he’s been certified the correct way by a trained CPR certified teacher and have taken refresher training every year for the past five years. If making a fool of himself made her like him even more, then he was okay with that. It was fun for him too because that was his Chat Noir side. Now he was on a mission to think of something else that would make himself seem just as clueless and put together at the same time.

Chat looked over at his lady and saw her pouting…

“I’m sorry, Ladybug… I didn’t mean to upset you, tell me about this intervention your friend is setting up; I love to hear about it.”

“My friend, she thinks he needs help understanding things because he was homeschooled, so having a Q and A, will hopefully clear things up ya know.”

“And you’re all for that?”

“I personally don’t mind either way to be honest.”

“So, on one side of the spectrum, you want him to _think_ he’s doing CPR the right way and on the other side of the spectrum, you want him to _know_ how to do it the right way?”

“Well… I guess I do?”

“You don’t seem sure of your answer”

“I want him to do it right to other people and I want him to do it wrong to me! Does… that make sense?”

“Why don’t you just tell him how you feel? That you want him to kiss you again?”

Ladybug put her head down.

‘I’m shy around him Chat, I’m a mess and I trip over my own feet, when I see him, all I do is get tongue tied”

“Tongue tied huh?” Adrien mused at that bit of information. He’d love to get her tongue tied around his. He remembered when she started acting that way, it was after he gave her his umbrella and still progressed to this day, calling the pictures in her room _todographs_ and _grotographs._

“Yeah, it’s utterly embarrassing”

“If I were you, I’d pretend to be talking to my partner, you’re fine when you talk to me, just close your eyes and imagine you’re talking to me and say what you want to say.”

“That’s not an easy task you know”

“It works for me, LB… This cat has problems too.”

"You always seem so put together, Chat. I would never have imagined that you would need to pretend your talking to me"

Chat turn his head to look at his lady. 

"Bugaboo, when i'm not Chat Noir, I pretend all the time." Chat gave her a wink.

Ladybug and Chat Noir talked a little longer then went on patrol. When Chat finally De-transformed in the comfort of his room, he laid back on his bed and pondered the many different things he could say to appear clueless to his friends tomorrow. To at least prove to his lady that he’s more imperfect than she realized. He was going to have a bit of fun with her in the process. He just hoped that it wouldn’t backfire in the end.

 

The next day, Adrien had a rough time keeping his act in check. He caught her kissing the picture…

Well, he actually caught her attempting to French kiss the picture in the locket this time. He had to do a double take. Was she that desperate to French kiss him again? He loved his lady, sure, but that was downright funny, seeing the hero of Paris reduce herself to a lovesick fangirl. In class, he could feel Marinette’s gaze on the back of his head. He could even hear the dreamy sigh she gave off at mere mention of his name. Now he just wanted to put her out of her misery but he couldn’t do it just yet. He still had a date with _the intervention_ team.

 


	4. Intervention

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its intervention time and Adrien is totally prepared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I'm adding another chapter to this story because I'm having fun with it and you guys are great leaving me comments. i didn't expect it to take off as well as it did or hear how much it makes people laugh. yes it was my intention to make it funny. I honestly don't know if i'll get everything done in chapter 5 or add a chapter 6. I know Marinette has to respond some how when the truth is revealed so I'll have to brain storm on that.

 

                                                                                   ** Warning, some adult talk this chapter**

 

Well it was intervention time. Adrien knew that when Nino suggested they all go to the café after school to hang out and talk about _a few_ things. He was glad he had the heads up during patrol last night or he would have been sorely unprepared.

Everyone ordered something cold to drink since it was hot outside and Adrien insisted on paying for everyone. Alya of course, purposely sat next to her boyfriend which forced Marinette to sit next to Adrien. The good news…

She was sitting next to her crush.

The bad news…

She was sitting next to her crush on the inside of the booth so she couldn’t escape, and why was he sitting so close that his hip was touching hers? The seat was large enough to fit both of them _and Ivan_.

“Marinette, are you okay? You look a little red.” Alya asked with a smirk.

“I’M FINE!” Marinette shrieked and nodded profusely like whiplash wasn’t a thing and fanned herself with a restaurant menu like the energizer bunny.

“Hey Mari, let me help you with that because you’re fanning yourself all wrong.”

“I-I am?”

Adrien took the menu from her hand and placed it on the table. Everyone raised an brow in curiosity to see what he was going to do. He put some large ice cubes in a cloth that came from the complimentary ice water and rolled it up and placed it around her neck. ( _After he ever so slowly ran his hand across her neck to move her hair out of the way, which he could feel her goosebumps rising under his fingers)_. He then wet another cloth with water and dabbed her forehead with it, leaving her face a little damp. Followed by a slow fanning with the menu.  Marinette just sat there, bug eyed and speechless.

“See, doesn’t that feel better? Your face isn’t so red anymore.”

(she nodded slowly with slightly parted lips.)

Adrien was feeling proud of himself at the reaction he was getting from her. Although he knew what he did would work, he also knew her blood drained from her face out of shock.

“Dude, that was awesome, I need to try that.” Nino said as he got to work on his own cloth.

“But she looks pale now” Alya remarked. “Is that normal?”

“Oh, it’s just her body cooling down quicker, I do it all the time after fencing and spending hours under the photographer’s lights.”

Adrien glanced over at Nino and saw the content look on his face with his icy wet cloth around his neck and damp face.

“Dude, this is so awesome! Alya you have to try it”

“Maybe another time because I’m not _that_ hot.”

“It’s all good.” Nino shrugged his shoulders and relaxed.

“So sunshine, what other things can you teach us?”

The waitress arrived and sat their drinks down and they all began to drink from them.

“Well, what would you guys like to learn?” Adrien replied with an undercover grin.

“Hmmm, let’s… start with CPR, can you show us how it’s done… on Marinette?”

“ALYA!” Marinette’s face went from pale to cherry red in two seconds.

“I’m not sure that's a good idea because she's not in distress now.”

“She sure looks like it to me” Alya retorted.

“Adrien glanced over at Marinette and saw how red faced she was.

_Playing his roll…_

“Are you okay, Mari?” He fanned her a bit more. Brushing the hair out of her face.

“No… I-I MEAN YES!!, your fine… I mean me!  I’m fine, totally okay.”

“Yeah, Mari… I beg to differ girl, but back to you Adrien, can you at least demonstrate on Marinette how you do it _for educational purposes?_ I’m sure Nino would love to see it as well, right Nino?”

Alya bumped his leg under the table when he didn’t answer fast enough. While she totally ignores the panicky face, Marinette was giving her.

“Yeah, dude… love to see it.” Nino agreed, not wanting to upset his girlfriend.

“I don’t see why not, are you okay with me using you to demonstrate, Mari?”

“I- I-…” Marinette looked at everyone like a deer caught in headlights.

“She doesn’t mind, go ahead, Adrien.” Alya cut Marinette off before she could protest.

When his little game was over, he made himself a mental note to buy Alya a present to thank her.

Adrien turned to face Marinette and he turned her toward him in the position he wanted her in. He could see her dazed dreamy expression the moment he touched her arm. She was putty in his hands. Alya was doing her best to hold back her giggles while Nino just watched like it was the real deal while nursing his drink.

“Okay, so we’ll skip the chest massage because her heart is beating” Adrien began.

“Wait, what do you mean by chest _massage_?” Alya cocked her head sideways because she wasn’t sure she heard right.

“You massage the chest area in circles gently like this if the victims heart stopped” Adrien demonstrated massaging his man breast because he didn’t want to cross that line with his lady. He wasn’t stupid.

Alya, Nino, and Marinette stared dumbstruck at what Adrien was doing. It was confirming his lack of knowledge.

After he got the reaction he was looking for, he went on with the main demonstration.

“Now, lets move on to showing how to help someone breathe”

Nino and Alya sat closer and leaned forward onto the table, much to Marinette’s annoyance.

“You place both hands on either side of the victims face like this.”

Adrien did so to Marinette.

“Then you do this if their mouth is closed.”

Adrien ran his thumb across Marinette’s bottom lip and pressed her mouth open gently. He wasn’t surprised at all that she was eagerly complying and seeing her tongue resting on her lower lip, it all but confirmed that she wanted to French kiss him.

Gosh he loved his lady.

He claimed her mouth with his own and began to French kiss her. He could feel her tongue shyly trying to explore his lips.

Unfortunately, Nino cleared his throat after a good minute and a half passed and Adrien broke away. Marinette fell back against the seat like a dreamy love-sick puppy and Alya had a cheesy grin on her face.

“…and that’s how you help someone breathe.” Adrien said not missing a beat.

“Wow, that’s a technique we’re definitely going to have to learn, Nino.” Alya bumped his arm.

Nino ran his hand down his face at Alya’s antics.

“Dude, I’ve never seen CPR done like that before; what other stuff have you learned?”

“Well, there is this one technique that I think helps when a girl has problems urinating but I don’t think people talk about it because it seems ya know… _personal._ ” Adrien whispered that last part.

“Okay, I’m game, you piqued my curiosity, Adrien.”

“Yeah, dude… mine too.”

Adrien knew this was it, the moment he was going to look absolutely stupid to friends and the love of his life.

He took a deep breath to still himself.

“Okay, so I watched this demonstration and I saw this doctor checking his patients’ vitals. After he was done, she took off her clothes and got up on the table. He placed her feet in the stirrups and he began to examine her lady parts with his fingers. It must have been bad for her because she was groaning and squirming. Next thing I saw, was the doctor sticking his penis inside of her moving it in and out and a few minutes later she screams Doctor! oh my gosh!, then she’s all wet and making weird moaning sounds like she felt relieved, but I think he should have let her pee in the bathroom.”

Nino choked on his drink, Marinette passed out and Alya's mouth hung open.

_(Nailed it)_

Alya patted Nino on his back hard to help him recover from the liquid going down the wrong pipe.

“Dude! What the hell! Did you actually watch people do this?”

“No, I saw it on one of my dad’s Cd’s that was playing on his computer after he went to work.”

Alya and Nino looked at each other and then looked at a serious faced Adrien.

“And what was the name of that Cd?” Alya inquired. “and was it the same one you learned CPR from?”

“Well yeah, it was the same video, it was called… “Debbie see’s… the doctor?... Adrien taps his lip with his index finger as he made up the Title. “Yeah that sounds about right.”

Adrien pretended to be thinking hard to make what he was saying seem more believable.

Nino and Alya howled with laughter, Adrien pretended to look confused as he helped his lady come around by fanning her more.

Marinette woke up to the two laughing and asked what she missed.

“Nothing girl, you didn’t miss a thing, just do me a favor and let Adrien know you have bladder problems.”

“I have bladder problems?”

“You do?” Adrien questioned Marinette. “I can help you!” Adrien purposely acted like he heard a statement and not a question.

Alya and Nino fell on top of each other laughing in hysterics.

_Nailed it again._


	5. God parents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alya keeps pushing and Nino breaks down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well i decided to keep this story going until I run out of inspiration. this chapter is short so i can get back to my other stories.

   

 

     After Alya and Nino calmed down their laughter enough to wipe the tears from their eyes, they looked over at Marinette to see her pouting.

“I’m sorry Mari, but there is no way I can repeat what sunshine just said with a straight face and not laugh again.” Alya shrugged.

Marinette then looked at Nino…

“Why are you looking at me? I’m with Alya on this; you’re going to have to get your answers from the horse’s mouth.”

Marinette groaned, she didn’t know what was said or what was so funny that her friends didn’t want or couldn’t repeat it.

“A-Adrien… can you t-tell me what was s-so funny?” Marinette shyly looked into his eyes and wished she hadn’t. She felt like those green orbs could see into her soul and pull out all of her secrets.

Alya and Nino burst out laughing again which was starting to piss Marinette off.

“Well, I don’t really know, Mari… One minute I was telling you guys about something I learned _and then you fainted by the way,_ and when you came around, Alya said for you to mention that…”

“That you wanted Adrien’s help! With your girl problems like breathing and **_stuff_** _!_ ”

Alya gave Marinette the big eyes girl stare as code for saying ( ** _girl you better agree with me_** ) while nodding her head.

Marinette caught onto Alya’s prompting and nodded as well.

“Yeah, I need your help A-Adrien.”

“DUDE! Nino faced- palmed and everyone missed the stunned but quickly recovered face Adrien sported. He did not expect this turn of events; especially coming from Alya. Why was his lady so easy to persuade? She fought akuma’s nearly every day with him. Is her feeling so strong for him that she would agree to anything? Does that mean she would give up her miraculous and a fight for him as well? Wait, she already tried that before and he stopped her when they fought Volpina. Adrien’s heart sank in his chest.

“What are you trying to do Alya! You know very well- _AH!!!"_  Nino Yelped at Alya’s pinching.

“Excuse us!” Alya narrowed her eyes and pulled Nino out of the booth. “You two keep enjoying your drinks and we’ll be right back!”

Alya grabbed Nino’s hand and pulled him toward the front of the building. Alya turned toward her boyfriend and gave him a look that could kill.

“NINO!!”

“Wait! What did _I_ do??!!

“You’re trying to spoil sunshine’s chance of getting closer to Mari!”

“I’m not trying to spoil his chances of getting close **_to_** Mari, I trying to spoil his chances of getting **_In_** Mari!”

“Nino, Nino, Nino… Do you really think Marinette is _that_ gullible to let him go that far?”

“Maaayyybeee?”

“Are you freaking serious??”

“Alya, the girls in love with him and they’re both clueless dorks! She can barely squeak to words to my boy! I can hear it now…

_“Hey Mari, I saw a documentary on how to relieve menstrual cramps, would you like a demonstration? I can help you!”_

“And Mari would be like…

**_‘don’t you have to do me_** instead of saying **_you don’t have to show me_** ’

…and nine months later we’re god parents Alya! God Parents! I’m not old enough for that shit! All because my bro is getting medical information from a porn video! He doesn’t know what porn is!!!”

“I’m sorry but it sounds to me like you have no faith in him what so ever and you have even less faith in Marinette. She may be a stuttering mess around him but she does know how to say no! she knows how sex works even if he doesn’t, which I find hilariously ridiculous at his age.

“So, you’re saying what exactly?”

“I’m saying we watch and let them get to know each other and step in if we have to but _only_ if we have to!”

“Fine! But if shit hits the fan, it’s on you!”

Alya rolled her eyes and the two walked back to the booth only to find it empty.

“OH SHIT! OH SHIT!! OH SHIT!!! WHERE THE HELL ARE THEY!!”

“See, I told you!... oh hell!! We’re going to be god parents, Alya! Adrien took Mari somewhere to help her pee!!” Nino pulled his hair as he paced the floor. “This can’t be happening! It was just a porn video!!”

(((TWACK!))) Alya slapped his arm. “Get a grip Nino!”

“Dude! Will stop with the domestic violence already!”

Alya glared at him.

“Oh, now it’s mental abuse? Or is it psychological? I don’t know, just stop with the hitting, and the pinching will you!”

“Well you’re freaking me out because you’re freaking out!”

“Why wouldn’t I be freaking out! My boy is going to realize too late that he was watching a porn video and I didn’t even get the chance too teeellll hiiimmmm!!!! Nino whines and fell to his knees.

“Tell him what?”

Marinette appeared behind the two making Alya jump and Nino fall over in surprise.

“Mari, where did you just come from?” Alya asked nervously.

“I came from the bathroom?”

“And… where is… Adrien?”

“I’m right here, is something wrong? Adrien walked up behind Marinette and she went to sit back down.

“Adrien, can you tell me where you just came from?”

“I came from the bathroom, why?”

“You guys went… together?” Nino asked nervously, staring intently.

Adrien could see where their line of questioning was going and decided to pull them in on his prank too.

“Well yeah, I said I would help her pee and everything came out really well, I’m surprised because it helped me to pee too even if I didn’t really feel the need to go.” Adrien went back to the booth with a grin on his face.

“OH MY GOSH!!!” Alya hands flew in her hair and she began tugging on her curly locks.

“You and your bright ideas! It’s all your fault, Alya! Make sure you tell her parents that!”


	6. hasty stupid answer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nino makes excuses, an akuma shows up and Adrien starts to have a crisis.

 

 

     “So?” Alya started a bit nervously after she sat down next to Nino. He wasn’t helping at all with his head down, staring at the table and tapping his glass of soda.

“Yeesss?” Adrien retorted, albeit slightly amused at the two sitting across from him.

Nino didn’t want anything to do with anything because he didn’t want to be blamed for the mess Alya started. So, he looked everywhere except to the two in front of him and tried to make himself as invisible as possible by pulling his bill down to cover his face.

“So, everything went okay in the bathroom?”

“Eh… Sure, no problem on my end, what about you Mari?”

Adrien dropped his hand down to his thigh and began to stroke it as if smoothing out the wrinkles in his pants. Yet occasionally gliding over Marinette’s leg in the process because he was already encroaching on her personal space. Of course, her face started to get red, he was counting on it.

“N-No p-problem!” Marinette shrieked at his touch. She shifted in her seat a bit like **sitting** was a _bit uncomfortable_.

Alya’s fingers went straight to her temples like she was desperately trying to fight her impending migraine.

“You okay Alya? You don’t look so well.” Adrien said with model seriousness.

“NO SUNSHINE! I THINK I’M GOING TO BE SICK!” Alya snapped.

“You know, I learned from a video…”

“Lah, lah, lah, dee, lah, lah …NO! We don’t want to hear about anymore of your video’s okay?!” Alya covered her ears.

“But…”

“No Adrien! I’m already freaking out!”

Nino got up from the table…

“Hey, are you going somewhere?” Adrien questioned.

Nino looked around and then pointed to himself.

“Yes you; are you going somewhere?”

“OOOOHHH… yeeaaaahhh, gotta go… umm… feed… Chat Noir?” Nino cringed and groaned at his hasty stupid answer. He just wanted to get away from the conversation.

Everyone just stared at him.

“You! … feed Chat Noir?” Adrien could almost hear Plagg cackling under his shirt.

Nino pushed his glasses up and pinched his nose.

“Well not Chat Noir the hero of course! It’s just my… my NEW PET CAT!”

“But aren’t you allergic to animal fur.” Alya dead-panned.

“It’s hairless!”

“I’ve been over your house plenty of times and I haven’t seen any cat!”

“Nino, if you need to leave, you don’t have to make up stories.” Mari pleaded.

Nino exhaled. “Okay, fine! I don’t have a cat but I do need to um… go.”

“Bro, we understand if you have to leave, just don’t make excuses, okay; we’re your friends and if you need to talk about anything, I’m sure we could help… heck, I’m sure I could find some more CD’s on another specific topic’s if you’re interested.”

Nino froze. “Uh… that WON’T be necessary, Dude!” Nino shook his head frantically.

“Are you _sure_? It won’t be any problem.” Adrien bit the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing.

“Oh, I’m sure.” Nino glanced away at Alya’s glare. He knew he was going to be in big trouble for leaving her to fend for herself. He didn’t want to leave her but he didn’t know what else to do. He didn’t know what to say or how to respond. He felt guilty every time he looked at his friends across the table. This was all new territory for him. He needed to go to the library to do some research on babies, and the whole nine yards just in case the info was needed later and what’s it’s going to take to be a father or a mother when you’re young and stupid. Maybe then, armed with a boat load of knowledge, he could help his friends.

“Nino, we need to speak… outside!”

“Alya, I know what you’re about to say and…”

(((CRASH)))

Everyone jumped at the sound of the noise.

“I am heart-breaker! Everyone will have their hearts broken by their love!”

“Well, would you look at the time! I need to use the bathroom… again!”

“yeah and I need to find our waitress!” Adrien and Marinette jumped out their seats and Adrien hurried to the restroom while Marinette ran out the back while Nino and Alya were looking out of the cafe door at the latest Akuma.

“Alya, I know you like to get footage of ladybug and Chat Noir but I really don’t want you going near that villain this time.”

“What! You think I’ll get hit with his power and have my heart broken? Well I hate to break it to you, but you already broke my heart at leaving me with our friends when they need both of us”! Alya huffed as she pointed to the table where they sat.”

“What the hell! Did you see them leave?”

“No way, Dude… I was watching the Akuma, same as you!”

“They better not be in the bathroom doing the nasty again!”

“I’ll check the men’s and you check the women’s, they may just be hiding from the villain.”

“Separately?” Alya flipped the bill on his cap and hissed. “There’s only one large restroom, Nino! You know that!”

“Oh… well I forget when I’m nervous!”

* * *

 

“Wonderful day Ma-milady!” Chat spoke out as he heard the tale -tale whirl of her yo-yo retracting.

“So who do we have this time?” Ladybug stood next to her partner.

“He calls himself, heart-breaker; my guess is that he’s just another dark cupid, just without the arrows and it looks like the akuma is in his…”Ladybug look out!” Chat tackled her to the ground and covered her body with his as a bright light passed him.” This was one villain that he did not want to get zapped by and he for sure didn’t want his lady hit either. He already watched a few couples from below spit horrible words to each other before storming away. something about the way they yelled at each other, twisted something inside his stomach and he wanted to puke.

“Chat… can you get up off of me now so we can defeat this akuma?”

Chat looked down as his red-faced ladybug and smirked evilly after having an epiphany.

“YOU VILE INSECT! WHAT DID I EVER SEE IN YOU! Chat rolled off of her as if burned.”

“Ha! Chat Noir, take ladybugs miraculous and give them and yours to me!”

“Yeah, yeah… hold your horses!” Chat spat as he stalked up to his lady, villain now close behind him.

“Don’t listen to him kitty!” Ladybug pleaded as Chat Noir backed her into a corner.

“Why shouldn’t I Listen to him?! He didn’t step on my heart and tear it into a thousand pieces!” Chat growled and tried act menacing. 

Ladybug tried to think fast and the only thing she could think of was dark cupid and love conquers hate. So as Chat reached for her ear, she grabbed him by the bell on his collar and pulled him into a kiss. Chat took his hand and circled the back of her head to press his mouth into hers a bit more. He was really starting to enjoy himself when...

“Chat Noir? give me the Mir…” A fire ignited in Chat Noir when the Villain touched his shoulder, interrupting his happy moment. (((POW!!))) Chat swung around and landed an uppercut to the villain’s jaw. It was so hard that the Villain flew up and then down to the ground, knocking him out.

“NEVER!... _(a scream and a kick to the villain’s side)_

 …INTERRUPT!... _(another kick)_

…A CAT!... _(another kick)_

…GETTING HIS… _(another kick)_

… **CREAM!** ” _(a yell and a growl)_

Chat reached down and yanked the break-up letter out of the villain’s pocket, ripping it in the process. The black butterfly fluttered out of it and Ladybug who was shocked at her partner’s violent actions, snapped out of it and caught the akuma.

“No more evil-doing for you little akuma!”

She wanted to talk to him after they fist-bumped, but before she realized it, Chat was gone. He left before it and she wondered why he left in a hurry because they had plenty of time. There was no lucky charm used and no cataclysm. Once the cursed object was broken, the villain was turned to normal. Ladybug touched her lips and wondered…  _The villain returned to normal but what about her kitten?_

Chat dropped down into an alley near the café his friends were at. He knew Marinette would be back soon as well.

“What was that? For a minute there, I thought you were going to break his ribs! You know you’re just digging a deeper whole for yourself.”

“Plagg, she’s in love with me and I love her too, so I really don’t care!” Adrien sounded really upset and Plagg started to wonder if something happened during the fight that he missed.

“It’s your funeral kid.”


	7. Detour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something comes up that causes Adrien to detour.

    Everyone noticed Adrien’s solemn expression when he returned to the café. He was impressed that his lady made it back before he did when he left before her. She was beginning to explain to Alya and Nino about where she disappeared to when the Akuma struck. She provided a lame excuse of hiding in the cafe's kitchen. “ _Good cover Milady.”_ Adrien smirked to himself. But once his friends looked at his face, he could tell what sort of things were floating around in their heads and he wasn’t sure he was in the mood to entertain their thought’s… unless, they pushed it.

“So, Adrien… Marinette hid in the Kitchen during the Akuma Attack, where’d you go?”

_Yup, here we go._

“Ahem… I was in the kitchen too of course, great place to hide and do stuff without being seen, right Marinette?” of course he was talking about hiding to transform in secret but they didn’t have to know that.

Marinette was sitting forward in the seat and Adrien sat back in the booth and draped his arm behind her to yawn and stretch but then dropped his hand down to the seat _(accidentally)_ touching her back briefly on the way down.

Marinette gasped lightly at the brief touch and then her face turned pink.

“Umm… y-yes, g-great place to do stuff.” She stuttered.

Nino and Alya looked at each other and then dropped their heads. This was a mess and they didn’t know how the broach the subject.

Adrien watched Alya give Nino a look like they were having a silent conversation. He knew what was coming next. _The old rip off the bandage and just say it._ He however wasn’t going to let that happen. As soon as Alya opened her mouth, Adrien Interrupted…

“Well guys, this has been a lot of fun but I should be going now before my father sends my bodyguard after me. Would anyone like a ride home? Maybe you Mari? I’m sure those two lovebirds would want some time alone together.”

Before anyone had a chance to protest, Adrien was already pulling Marinette from the seat. The shocked and love-sick expression on her face told him she was actually glad she was leaving with him if only to be closer to her crush on the way to the bakery.

“Here’s the money for the bill” Adrien said as he laid it on the table, he gave a quick farewell to Nino and Alya and Pulled Marinette out the café, leaving his friends mouths gaping like fish needing air.

“What…  just happened?” Alya said as she turned to Nino.

“Yu **p** ” Nino popped the (p). “Like I said before…all your fault!”

“I don’t know about you, but I’m going to the bakery to find out what or If something happened between those two!”

“And you’re going to talk to her about this in front of her parents?”

“What if she doesn’t want them to know about you know, what they’re doing… OMG, I can’t believe I’m even talking about this! Adrien’s Dad is going to pull him out of school again if this get’s out! Alya, you’re going to have to keep this on the down low!”

“What did you think I was going to do! Scream it from the roof tops?! I’m not stupid! Come on, maybe we can catch them.”

“Great, here we go again, I’m to young to deal with this stress” Nino mumbled as he followed Alya out of the café.

“…Ok Nathalie, I’ll have Arthur stop and pick it up on the way home, goodbye.”

Marinette stared dreamily at her crush as he spoke to the Agreste secretary on the cell phone. She blushed every time he glanced over in her direction and then smiled every so often as he talked. He wanted to chance a wink but thought it might be a bit much. The call from Nathalie was unexpected, she forgot to pick up a roll of fabric that she ordered for his father and the store was closing early so, with limited time, Adrien needed to detour. He didn’t mind, it was just another chance to spend more time with his lady.

“Mari, do you mind riding a little longer? I need to pick up an order from the fabric store for my dad and it’s about to close”

“Fabric is great!... i-I mean sure, that w-would be great!”  
“Mari, are you feeling okay? You’ve been sounding off a lot lately like having difficulty… talking.” Adrien said as he turned to stare deeply into her eyes.

“W-what d-do you m-mean?” Marinette stared back like she couldn’t pull away from those green orbs. Was his gaze causing her to stutter more? If she was so hypnotized by those green gems; she would answer yes to that question.

“Did you hit your head or something? Experienced some sort of medical emergency during that Akuma attack today? I heard being stress out can cause the body to do some weird things.”

“Umm… I… well… the akuma attack?”

“Yeah, come here” Adrien pulled her to his side and draped his arm around her. “You know, I heard physical contact has a soothing effect on people and can really relieve a lot of stress, tension and anxiety.”

Marinette leaned into his side and pressed her head to his shoulder. A small smile tugged at the corner of her lips as she took in his scent. Adrien, unbeknownst to her, breathed in her sweet scent as well. He loved her strawberry scented shampoo. They stayed like that, enjoying each other’s company while thoughts raced through their minds. For her, it was hopeless romantic fantasies and scary rejection scenarios as she confessed her undying love to her crush. For him, it was losing her, her hating him, not living up to the way she see’s him and if she can really accept him as being Chat Noir and her partner. Furthermore, would she hate him for not telling her he knew she was Ladybug? Would she hate him even more if or when she finds out he was playing a game? Everything that went going through his mind depressed him to no end and he didn’t know how to stop it. On one side, he was enjoying himself and he knew she was enjoying her crush but on the other side, guilt was eating at him for taking advantage of the situation.

Arthur pulled over in front of the fabric store and Adrien got out.

“Would you like to come with me? I know you’re into fashion and I thought a quick peek might take you mind off of stressful stuff.”

“I… yes!” Marinette beamed as she got out of the car. “I only heard about this place! They have the best fabric in Paris!”

Adrien chuckled at her excitement.

“See, you’re sounding better already! Come on, we don’t have a lot of time so let’s be quick.”

Adrien grabbed her hand and they hurried into the store.

“Sorry, Alya… Marinette isn’t here yet, I thought she was with you”

‘Oh… um she was but… you know me, gotta go and update the Lady blog when an akuma shows up!”

“Well, she’s normally home by now, do you think something happened?”

“I wouldn’t worry Mrs. Cheng, she probably stayed after school to get some extra help on… a…”

“Math assignment!” Nino jumped in. Alya was taking too long coming up with a cover story.

“Okay, that’s understandable… why don’t you give her a call just to check in?”

“Great idea Mrs. Cheng.”

“Excuse us a moment Mrs. Cheng” Nino smiled and pulled Alya outside the bakery. “Great idea Mrs. Cheng? Why didn’t you just tell her you already tried that?”

“If I did, then what? She was sure to start asking many more questions that we don’t have the answers to!”

“I thought they would be here already!”

“So, did I!” Alya rubbed her arm nervously. “They left the café an hour ago, what could be taking so long!”

Nino stared at Alya and crossed his arms. “You're really going to ask _That_ question?”

 


	8. I hope you had fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette has a great time, Adrien buys fabric and Alya and Nino are surprised

 

    Adrien and the fabric store owner had a great time watching Marinette run around the store like a kid in a toy store. Adrien watched her face soften as she came upon some fabrics that she especially liked; but pouted when she saw the price tag. She’d sadly walk away from the expensive ones and It was obvious how much she liked them because her eyes would linger back in that direction or she would pass by it again and touch it once more before moving on. Adrien gave the owner a knowing look and the owner smiled…

“How much would you like?” the shop owner whispered.

“How about 4 meters for those two?”

“Wonderful, I’ll even put them in a nice gift bag.”

“Thank you.”

Adrien led Marinette back to the car after he grabbed his father’s order. He didn’t want her to see the store owner putting her order together so once she was inside the car, he feigned that he forgot another order and went back inside alone. He walked out 10 minutes later with the gift bag.

Once inside the car, Arthur turned the car around to head back to the bakery.

“I can’t believe that store!” Marinette beamed

“I assume you liked it?”

“Liked it? I loved it! You’re so lucky, I can only dream about having fabric like that! Can you believe they have fabric that cost 300 euros a meter? Of course, you would know that, your dad shops here all the time!”

“Well, I’m sure glad you had fun.”

“I… I did.” Marinette abruptly remembered herself and the fact that she was in her crush’s presence. Like sitting very close. She unconsciously started to fold in on herself and folded her arms nervously.

“You okay there, Mari?” Adrien let out a quiet exhale. His lady was doing so good before she noticed how close she was sitting next to him. He was getting frustrated that she was beginning to revert back to her old stuttering self.

“I- I’m f-fine.”

_“Yup… back to **that** again.”_

 

* * *

 

“Look, we’ve been waiting here for an hour and a half already, we’re not going to be waiting around longer for them to get back, I have to go home, Alya!”

“FINE!” Alya snapped “when I see them…” Alya hissed.

“Come on, I’ll walk you home.”

Alya and Nino walked for about 10 blocks when Adrien’s body guard drove past them.

“Nino! That was them and their headed to the bakery, come on!” Alya yelled as she grabbed Nino’s hand and pulled him back toward the bakery.

“Can’t we just talk to them at school tomorrow? Nothing is going to change, it’s not like they can go back to being virgins.”

“Really? Is that all you’re thinking about? You’re suppose to be Adrien’s bro, Nino! We both know talking about this in school is way too dangerous!”

“I just want to go home, Alya… this drama is making me tired!”

“Bruh, I’m not the energizer bunny! You can go home _after_ we talk to them!”

 

* * *

 

 

“And I guess this is your stop.” Adrien smiled

“W-would you come like in? I-I mean… would you like to come in for a few macaroons?”

The pleading stare she was giving or was that just his imagination? Whatever it was, he couldn’t deny her request.

“That would be great, but only for a moment, Nathalie is expecting my father’s order.”

Sabine and Tom greeted the two as they walked in the door. Marinette explained her tardiness, and everything was fine. Adrien was allowed to select something from the bakery for free and he thanked them and left the bakery. As soon as he sat in the car, he noticed the gift bag and realized he forgot to give it to her.

“Sorry, Arthur… I forgot to give her this bag, just give me a few more minutes.”

Adrien exited the car and went back into the bakery.

“Adrien? Did you forget something?” Sabine inquired.

“I actually meant to give this fabric to Marinette, I saw how excited she was when she saw it and I thought it would make her happy if she had it. She didn’t know I brought it for her, it’s actually a surprise.” Adrien grinned as he opened the bag to let her parent’s peek at the fabric.

“Oh Adrien… that’s beautiful and cost way too much money!”

“It’s fine, Mrs. Cheng, the store owner practically gave it to me because my dad is his biggest client.”

“Well, she’s going to love it!” Tom said with a pat to Adrien’s back. “Do me a favor and take these cookies and milk up to Marinette, she said she would come down to get them; but, lets save her a trip.” Tom winked.

Adrien smiled and carefully carried the cookies, milk, and gift bag up to Marinette’s room. When he arrived at the door, he heard her talking.

“Tikki, I had the best day ever! Adrien was so wonderful, I really want to marry him one day!”

Adrien grinned. _“she wants to marry me!”_

“Marinette, I’m so happy for you!” giggled the kwami.

“Plagg, is she talking to her kwami?” Adrien whispered.

“Of course.” Plagg rolled his eyes and grumbled while he went back inside the shirt.

Adrien rapped at the door and after a minute, Marinette opened it and stood shocked. “ADRIEN???”

Adrien grinned. “Hey Mari, these are from your parents” Adrien said as he stepped inside the room and put the cookies and milk on the table.

“Th-thank y-you?”

“Umm… you’re probably wondering why I’m here? Or why I haven’t headed home already?”

“Mhmm…” Marinette blushed.

“I meant to give you this.” Adrien handed her the gift bag and she just stared at it.

 

* * *

 

 

“Nino, Alya? What a surprise, I didn’t realize you two were coming back.” Sabine inquired.

“Adrien’s driver passed us on our way home and we decided to turn around and come back, is… Adrien here? I see his driver is parked outside.” Alya questioned.

“Such a nice boy, he’s upstairs with Marinette right now.”

“In… in her room? Alone?” Nino stood surprised.

“Why yes, is that a problem?”

“Um… can we go up to her room, Mrs. Cheng?”

“Sure, I’m sure Adrien is done giving her what he wanted to give her.” Sabine winked.

Nino’s jaw dropped and Alya paled.

“Well, let me get back to the bakery before Tom comes looking for me.” Sabine smiled and left.

Marinette opened the gift bag and she squealed with joy. She started jumping up and down excitedly as she pulled the fabric from the bag.

 

* * *

 

 

“Do you hear that!” Alya asked Nino.

“Please let it just be the building settling!” Nino responded.

 

* * *

 

 

“Oh Adrien!” Marinette forgot herself and jumped on Adrien and threw her arms and legs around him. Adrien however, wasn’t prepared for that to happen, so in the process, he stumbled backward with her all wrapped around him, he tripped over her supply box and with “Ahh’s” they fell to the floor hard, followed by groans as Adrien fell on top of her with a whimper. They were both disorientated for a moment and didn't see Alya and Nino walking in and staring at them from the other side of the room.

Adrien exhaled. “Hey, are you okay? I didn’t hurt you, did I?” Adrien stared down at Marinette.”

“A bit sore but, I-I think I’m okay… I don’t think you broke anything.” Marinette replied as she unwrapped her arms and legs, so Adrien could get up.

They were partially concealed by the chaise so all Nino and Alya could see as the two laid on the floor was their waist up.

“OH MY GOSH!!!” Alya yelled. Not wanting to believe the sounds of 'ahhs and groans' and bumping she heard a moment ago was throws of passion.

“Well Dude and dudettes, I guess that’s my cue to leave.” Nino saluted and left as fast as he could.

At the sounds of their friends voices, Marinette and Adrien turned their heads to see Nino and Alya looking shocked. Adrien and Marinette looked at each other and their compromising position and blushed red. Adrien couldn’t help but think that the situation now would only solidify what his friends have been assuming and all he could do was laugh to himself.

 


	9. What the heck..!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alya's not liking where things are going with Adrien and Marinette so she confronts them. Adrien is still one step ahead of her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I can't get over how well the story took off. thanks for all the comments and kudos. I write to make people laugh most of the time but i have to say, I get comments that make me laugh as well. Thanks

 

“What the heck is going on here?!” Alya Demanded

“Oh, nothing really.” Adrien said as he stood up, realizing at that moment that the snap on his pants popped loose when his lady jumped into his arms as they fell, and the zipper to his fly came down. Once he noticed Alya’s eyes staring at his crotch, he turned slightly and zipped himself back up and snapped the button close. Then he turned to Marinette and helped her up. He couldn’t believe how crazy this all looked and the expression on Nino’s face before he took off, was priceless. He had no idea his lady was going to get that excited over some fabric. Sure, it was one of the more high-end fabrics, but his lady was worth it, and he personally didn’t think it was such a big deal. Upon looking at his partner, her night shirt that she changed into after he dropped her off was in a pickle as well. Her PJ shirt which was supposed to extend to her knees, had risen up her thighs and had a popped button at the top so when she stood up, the top fell off her shoulder, dangerously close to exposing her breast and she had to quickly pull the shirt down and fix the collar and everything else. She blushed hard.

Yes, it really looked bad.

Adrien on the other hand was having the time of his life. He knew Alya was going to have a field day with this and he was going to give her a run for her money. Hopefully Marinette’s cluelessness would fall into place without her being none the wiser.

“Doesn’t look like nothing!” Alya retorted.

“Well, you’re right, I was just giving Marinette a gift” he looked down at his crotch to make sure he wasn’t exposing anything and then looked up. After seeing Alya’s shocked face after what he just did, he could have slapped himself. Yeah, Alya’s mind was all over the place. Might as well keep up the façade, right? “I saw how she really wanted it earlier, so you know, I just had to give it to her… isn’t that right Mari?”

“Yes, thank you Adrien, I still can’t believe you did that for me… I don’t know how or if I can ever repay you.” She blushed.

“You don’t have to repay me, Mari… It was such a pleasure to see the look on your face the moment it was in your hands.”

“I can’t believe how soft it is against my skin, the things I could do with it.” Marinette mused as she stared off into creative land.

 Alya choked.

“Wait! Did you hurt her?! I heard you two talking and you asked her if you hurt her!”

“Of course, I asked her that, my physique is bigger than hers; that kind of sudden impact could have done some real damage if I didn’t hold her tight.”

“I can’t believe what I’m hearing! I expected more from you Agreste! Mari, are you sure you’re okay? Can you walk? He doesn’t strike me as someone who knows what he’s doing.”

“I’m sore but I guess that’s to be expected, nothings broken.” Marinette said as she rubbed her hip. It was the first part of her body to hit the floor.

 “Well, I guess I’ll be going now because my bodyguard is still waiting for me.”

“G-good n-night Adrien… thanks again, I had fun today.”

“You’re welcome Mari and we should do it again sometime, and don’t forget to put some ice on those sore spots, it should help just in case they bruise.”

“Did you learn that on a DVD too?!” Alya snapped.

“As a matter of fact, I did” Adrien smiled and waved as he left her room. He laughed on his entire way home.

“Girl, we need to talk!” Alya glared.

“Talk about what?” Marinette replied.

“Marinette, we need you down in the bakery!” Tom called.

“Coming Papa! Alya, we’ll talk later, okay?”

“Fine!” Alya groaned. “After school tomorrow?”

“Sure, we’ll talk then.”

Alya left the bakery highly irritated, she really wanted to talk to Marinette now, not tomorrow. How did things get so out of hand with those two? Usually she would be happy that Marinette was spending time with Adrien, now, she just wanted them apart.

* * *

 

Chat Noir made it to the Eiffel Tower first. He needed time to destress over the photoshoot his father had waiting for him when he arrived home. He honestly just wanted to relax for a few hours before patrol and think about his day with his lady. He laid down on the rooftop and stared at the stars. It was beautiful and peaceful tonight and he wished every night could be such. He was deep in thought when he heard the tale-tale whirl of his lady’s yo-yo. He smiled but didn’t sit up.

“Tired already kitty?” Ladybug said as she sat down beside him. He couldn’t miss the sparkle in her eyes, it was more pronounced with the city night lights.

“Actually… I’m good bug, came early and did our patrol so we could just chill for a bit, ya know.”

“Really? I have to say I’m impressed, what made you want to do that?”

“Had to burn off some stress, my father’s been keeping me busy”

“You should have let me do the patrol if you’re that stressed.”

“Nah, I’d never give up the time I can spend with you. Besides, I wanted to hear more about your new love interest.”

“I don’t know, Chat… I wouldn’t want you to be jealous.”

“Me, jealous… Pfft, I can guarantee that I’m just as pawsome as your boy-toy.”

“Well, I doubt anyone could hold a candle to him, but anyway, he gave me a gift today and I nearly lost my mind! I was so happy that I attacked him!” Ladybug covered her face in her hands.

“You attacked him? That doesn’t sound good.”

“Well, it just happened, I didn’t mean to jump on him, I was just so happy that I forgot his boundaries.”

“He has boundaries? You’re not allowed to…”

“Nothing like that, I mean… you know, you just can’t invade someone’s personal space unless you ask, right? I’m sure a person like him has to keep everyone at arms-length for his safety.”

“So, he need’s protection from people? Sounds like and important guy.”

“Well I guess you can say he is, and today he could have used it” ladybug sighed. “from me, anyway.”

“Really? What could the bug have done to warrant such a strong idea?”

“Well, you should have seen his face when I jumped on him, I don’t know if he was shocked or angry and the worse part; I made him trip and fall down. I was so embarrassed, Chat… I didn’t even want to look at him after that. I was afraid to see the disappointment in his face after I hurt him!” Ladybug groaned.

“Did he say you hurt him?” Adrien couldn’t believe she thought that and what kind of expression on his face did he have for her to believe he was angry? Yes, he was surprised at her excitement, but never angry.

“No, but he asked _me_ if he hurt me, can you believe that?”

“He sounds like he was worried about _you_. If I was in his stead, I’d do the same thing just like I do when we fight together… chivalry is still alive, LB.”

“You’re taking this conversation well, I thought you might still be a bit…”

“Upset that you’re talking to another guy?”

“Are you?”

“I should be shouldn’t I, but no, I respect you and your choice, bug… I’m confident that you’ll want me sooner or later.” Chat winked.

“And I’m confident that you will fine another love interest. I like this guy way too much to give up on him.”

“Is that so? Has he tried to help you breathe lately?” Chat chuckled.

“NO! but don’t think I haven’t thought about pretending I have a problem.” Ladybug pouted.

“Oh my gosh! Really??” Chat cackled. “I would love to see that!”

“If you’re going to just laugh at me for being happy for once, then I won’t tell you anything else!”

“Okaay… I’m sorry, I just didn’t realize you were more than my innocent partner.”

“Oh, please kitty, everyone likes to fantasize!”

Chat sat up and faced her cross legged. He didn’t expect this turn of events.

“Ooh, you just _have_ to fill me in on one of your fantasies and I’ll tell you one of mine.”

**To be continued…**


	10. Very… informative

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien didn't know things would get worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another chapter, but fair warning, it might be a couple of weeks before I update this one again. I'm so far behind with my other stories that I need to get back to them.

 

  “So, tell me what kind of fantasies are my lady into… Hmm?” Chat said with a smirk on his face.

“That’s none of your business, kitty! _And_ it’s private!” She retorted.

“It’s not like it’s real for real, so there’s no harm in just _talking_ about it; Heck, it’s not like someone could hear us talking _way_ up here anyway, and I’m not going to tell anyone. Honestly, I would love to talk to someone about my own fantasies, but being a superhero and all, it’s not like it’s an okay thing to walk up to some random Parisian and say ‘ _hey_ , _I’d like to tell you about a fantasy I just had_.”

Ladybug side-eyed him, contemplating on his words. Everything he said was technically true, and he didn’t know who she was behind the mask. There were plenty of times she wanted to tell Alya about some of her fantasies other than the ones she already told her about… ‘ _Marrying Adrien and having three kids and a hamster’_. What did that get her? Embarrassment every time she looked at her judgmental stare. Alya was notorious for setups and getting other girls involved to help her Adrienette cause, not that she didn’t appreciate it, but this was not the time to get other people all up in her business. Chat on the other hand was her partner and confidant and someone she trusted with her life. If it wasn’t for her love for Adrien, she would definitely give Chat a chance. She also told him not so private things before and he offered his advice and never judged her. So, what was she afraid of? She wasn’t going to lie, she _was_ curious to know what kind of fantasies other people had to see if hers were over the top or downright boring.

“Okay Chat, I’ll tell you one of mine, BUT… you have to tell me one of yours first!”

“I can live with that… now let’s see…” Chat tapped his chin with his gloved hand. He needed to come up with something that didn’t reveal who he was. “Oh, okay… I have a good one.” Chat smiled and got a bit more comfortable where he sat.

“So, in my fantasy, there’s this girl, but I can’t see her face no matter how much I try. I often just give her a name for the sake of it. So, let’s just call her Marinette…”

“Umm why… Marinette, of all people?” Ladybug asked stunned.

“Well, I like the name and I met the girl you asked me to protect; I like her and she’s a very pretty girl.”

“Oh...” Ladybug exhaled, shocked that her partner liked her other side and thought she was pretty.

“Anyway, in my fantasy, I’m a famous model and I like her, but she doesn’t see it so I woo her with chocolates and flowers that she doesn’t know comes from me. I can see from afar that she’s surprised and happy to get the gifts and she goes around asking people if they knew anything about them. She doesn’t even ask me, so I play clueless because I like seeing how happy she gets when she get’s the gifts. Then one day, she decides to flush me out by weeding out the guys she knows for sure are not her mystery man. Her search goes on for months and the gifts never stop. A couple of times there were guys who tried to take the credit for my gifts and she would believe them, but the next day I would leave another gift with a note that would say ‘sorry wrong guy’ and she would yell at them for lying.”

“Why would you make her go through all that? Why not just tell her who you are?”  
“Because, I’m right under her nose and she refuses to see me. She puts me up on a high pedestal that she’s afraid to climb. I wanted her to look past all the glamour and see that I’m a guy just like everyone else.”

“So, does she ever find you?”

“Actually, not for a while longer. You see, it took her many more trial and errors and I just happen to be the last person on her list to weed out because she never thought it would be a famous model. Well, in my fantasy, she walks up to me, taps me on my shoulder and when I ask her if she needed something, she grabs my face and pull me down to her level to kiss me, and when she’s done giving me the best kiss I ever had, she said ‘I found you!’ and I grin and say ‘well, it took you long enough’ and they live happily ever after… the end.”

“Awe… that was so cute and sort of romantic.”

“Yeah, I’m a romantic sort of guy, but I want to hear about yours, surely you said before that girls like romantic stuff as well?”

“I’m afraid all my fantasies revolve around that guy I have a crush on…”

“Him again?”

“Do you want to hear it or not?” Ladybug glared.

“By all means, I’m all ears.” Chat held up his hands in defense.

Ladybug rolled her eyes and continued.

“Most of the time I fantasize about marrying him and having three and a half kids and a hamster…”

“Really? What names did you give them?”

“Emma, Lisa, Louis and Hugo but that could always change because I could have all girls, you know?”

“That makes sense.”

“In my fantasy, he’s a doctor and the best husband ever and he always kisses me and cuddles ever night when we go to bed.”

“Is that all you do?”

“Pu-lease, we’re constantly all over each other in my fantasy, we didn’t get three and a half kids from just cuddling” Ladybug giggled a bit but when she turned and saw Chat’s red face…

“Was that too much information, Chat?”

“Um…” Chat swallowed. “Actually, that was g-good… v-very… informative.”

“Well, I like to see my husband in my fantasy as someone who is gentle and caring but also knows what I want without me asking for it, you know the Dom type?”

Chat coughed and nearly choked on his own saliva. His lady, shy Marinette, was showing a side of her that he didn’t know existed. Surprisingly, she described the type of person he was very well or at least, that’s the way he felt about himself and what he thought he was capable of.

 _‘Could I actually domina-‘_   Chat shook his head.

“Are you serious?” Chat questioned, needing to break away from his previous thought. “You would want your husband to do that to you?”

“It’s not like I wouldn’t do something to him too, Chat… we would be older, adults, and married, is there a married couple that doesn’t play around?”

“I… guess they all do, but gosh, just the thought that my Father and Mum did stuff like that in real life makes me cringe.” Chat shivered at the thought. “He just doesn’t seem like the type.”

“Well, you didn’t think I was the type either.” Ladybug shrugged her shoulders and smiled. “Thanks Chat.”

“Thanks?... Thanks for what?”

“For allowing me to talk about things and not be judged for them.”

“I could never judge you, I admire you in more ways than one.”

“I admire you as well, kitty.”

“Can I ask you a personal question? Don’t worry, I won’t be asking about your identity or anything, it’s just that…  I have a problem and I don’t know how to go about it and I need your prospective on the matter.”

“Sure, what’s your question?”

“Well I have a friend that played a prank on one of his friends and his other friends thought something else was happening and ended up pulling themselves in on the prank as well…  even though the prank is harmless and he knows the original prank was enjoyed by the intended person, my friend feels like the intended person may hate him when they find out the truth. What do you say about it and how would you feel if someone pulled a prank on you?”

“So, your saying the prank isn’t hurting anyone?”

“No, I don’t think it is.”

“And the victim of this prank is enjoying it?”

“Yes, very much.”

“But the other friends aren’t taking it well because…?”

“Because they don’t know the truth.”

“Is this prank hurting them?”

“Maybe their pride for thinking the wrong thing?”

“And how long does this person planning on pranking them?”

“That’s why I asked your view, that’s the million-dollar answer.”

“Okay, the person that’s originally got pranked, if they’re enjoying it, then I say… let them enjoy it. For the other friends, if they can’t take a prank it would be kind of sad because people usually laugh at a prank when they find out it _was_ a prank.”

“So… you wouldn’t be mad if someone played a prank on you?”

“If I was enjoying it, no; if it was something that caused me emotional duress, then yes.”

“I’m confused now, not everyone responds to pranks the same way. One person may find it okay but the same prank could upset someone else. Just like my example, the intended person likes it but the friends don’t. What do you do because everyone’s emotions are different just as you confirmed about yourself?”

“I guess you have to view it like this, if I woke you up from a sound sleep and said you were called into work and you went only to find out it was Sunday and the office was closed, would you laugh about it, knowing you should have checked the day?”

“I would laugh at that, yes.”

“And how would you feel if someone told you I was seriously hurt and died, only to find out later they were pranking you?”

“Oh, that’s not even funny!” Chat stood up and crossed his arms, upset.

“Well, now you have your answer, then.”

Ladybug and Chat Noir called it a night and parted ways. Chat made it home undetected as usual, showered and went to bed. He couldn’t sleep for a long time, he laid awake thinking about what Ladybug said. A lot of it made sense yet there were so many other factors that weren’t considered. One being how this prank was viewed by everyone involved. Marinette may like the kisses and the little touches but how would she feel if she knew her friends thought they were doing sexual stuff? Would that affect her emotionally after finding out she was a bit of a Sub? He already knew Alya and Nino weren’t taking it well at all. Then there’s the fact that her fantasy made him into a sexual Dom to his future wife. That was soo unexpected and put a light on his classmate and future wife. Yes, he already decided she would be his.

Adrien groaned into his pillow. It was only supposed to go as far as staying between him and his lady. How did things get out of hand so fast?

“Plagg, what do I do?”

“You leave me alone because I’m sleeping.”

“No, you’re not!”

“Yes, I am and you are too, you’re just dreaming that you’re talking to me right now.”

“And I’m dreaming that I can see you talking to me too?”

“Yup, all part of the dream.” Plagg yawned and rolled over.

“I bet Marinette’s kwami is nicer than you!”

Plagg hissed. “AND… now you’re having a nightmare!”

Adrien just shook his head and turned on his side. Plagg was in a sour mood just like he was. He needed to figure everything out on his own. On the bright side, tomorrow was a new day.

The moment Adrien woke up, he felt terrible. And based on that, knew he was going to have a bad day. Nothing was going right for him. He slept through his alarm or did Plagg turn it off? His hair wouldn’t style correctly, making him look more like his alter ego. Adrien couldn’t have that so he wet his hair and applied more gel than usual making his hair slick back. His father would definitely not like the bad boy look but it had to do because he was already running late. He grabbed the closest articles of clothing from his closet and ran down the stairs as he dressed himself.  It was a black shirt and what he thought was dark jeans, but as he was running out the door, Nathalie yelled after him about the pants. “Sorry Nathalie, I’m late and I can’t talk right now.” Adrien yelled behind him as he continued to struggle with the pants. Adrien jumped in the limo and finally realized after his body guard pulled off why Nathalie was yelling. He grabbed the pants his dad was still working on. The stitching wasn’t done around the zipper and button so it would not zip correctly.

“Merde!”  Adrien face-palmed. Could his luck get any worse? Adrien searched his mind on how to handle the situation. He could go back to the mansion and change his pants but they were already close to the college and he wanted to see his lady.

“That’s it! Marinette is a seamstress, she could help me!”

Already feeling better about himself, he got out of the car and noticed Marinette arriving as well. He also saw Nino and Alya near the stairs, no doubt waiting for them.

“Um… Mari?”

“H-hi Adrien”

“Marinette, I’m a little embarrassed about this, but do you have a sewing kit with you?”

“Actually, I do. Do you need help with something?”

“Um, I was running late this morning and grabbed the pants my dad was still working on and…”

Adrien lifted the front of his shirt slightly so Marinette could see the zipper.

“Oh… I can fix that with a few stitches to get you through the day if you want?”

“That would be awesome! You’re the best, Mari… but I don’t have a spare to change into.”

“It’s not a huge fix, you don’t have to take them off.”

“Okay, but let’s go somewhere private, I really don’t want people getting the wrong idea.”

 

“Nino, where are those two going?” Alya pointed as the two walked to the side of the building. “How should I know? I’ve been right next to you the whole time.”

“Come on, I want to see what those to are up to now.”

 

“So what should I do?” Adrien leaned his back against the wall.

“J-just hold your shirt up so I can see the zipper flap.” Marinette said as she threaded the needle.

“Are you sure about this? You’re not going to stick me with that are you?”

“No, I’ll be careful…but c-can you um…you know.” Marinette blushed.

“Of course!” Adrien blushed as well as he pulled the flap and held it to the side away from his groin so she had ample enough area to stitch without touching him.

Marinette got down on her knees in front of him and her heart was pounding out of her chest. Her crush needed her to help him. She was helping her crush. That’s all that ran though her mind over and over to keep herself from fainting at touching and sewing up the problem zipper. Adrien was red faced with embarrassment at allowing his lady to see a small part of his Ladybug and Chat Noir boxers. He rested his head on the wall and looked up to the sky.

“Almost done, just one minute more.” She confirmed.

“Gosh, you have no idea how much this means to me, Mari.”

The two jumped when they heard a thump to the ground behind Marinette. Marinette stood up and Adrien zipped his pants and they looked over to see Alya on the ground and Nino standing over her with a shocked face.

“What happened!” The two ran over to their friends to check Alya. Marinette checked her vitals…

“Is she breathing?” Adrien questioned as he began to lower himself to his knees.

Nino pushed him over and he fell. “Nu un! No way Adrien! You are not giving Alya CPR! She only fainted!”

“What the heck, Nino?! I… oh…” Adrien bit the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing. Everything flashed though his mind and from their perspective, it must have look like Marinette was doing more than fixing his busted zipper. 

“Why did she faint? Is she sick or something?” Marinette questioned. “Must have been something that made her light-headed. I’m sure she’ll be ok.” Nino replied

“Let’s get her to the nurse.”

 


	11. will you help me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette gets mad at Nino and Alya

Adrien already knew why Nino didn’t want his help. He didn’t even want his help carrying Alya to the nurse; not that she was heavy or anything, but he was no Chat Noir and dead weight was dead weight. Once they got Alya to the nurse, she was already coming around. As soon as Alya woke up, she jumped at the sight of Adrien and Marinette which confused the two.

“Are you alright Alya?” Marinette questioned.

Alya just stared with a disapproving expression which made Marinette wonder even more if Alya was okay.

“Why don’t everyone get to class and I’ll take it from here.” The nurse stated which made everyone reluctantly leave.

“We’ll talk later?” Marinette questioned to Alya but Alya just turned away and didn’t respond. Adrien on the other hand was a bit teed that Alya was acting that way to her best friend. It was her own fault for being there, being nosey, not minding her own business, and everything she did from the beginning. His prank was just supposed to be between him and his lady and Alya was the one that pushed for the intervention, pushed for Marinette to agree to things she wasn’t aware of and forcing situations that was clearly not her concern. He loved Marinette as Ladybug well before he knew who she was and he loves her now after he found out she was his partner. He didn’t like seeing the confused and sad look on his Lady’s face and he clenched his fist. He looked over at Nino and his expression was also a bit unreadable. So, as they walked to class in silence, Adrien pulled Nino to the side to talk, to find out if they _did_ misunderstand what they saw, if Alya fainted because of it, and he could clear up the fact that Marinette was just putting a couple stitches in the zipper flap.

“Nino, can I speak to you for a minute?” to Adrien, it was more of a firm statement rather than a question.

“Dude… I just can’t, not right now!” Nino huffed and walked away without looking at him. Leaving Adrien to stand there with clenched teeth. Now Adrien was angry. First Alya, now him, his so-called friends. Marinette didn’t deserve the cold shoulder and neither did he, and if they wanted to be that way, then he can be that way too. So, when he walked into class and saw Nino trying to avoid looking at him as he entered, he decided to sit in Alya’s seat next to Marinette. She was surprised and blushed when he sat down next to her and confused, he could tell.

“Nino… he’s upset and need’s some space.” Adrien whispered. Marinette nodded and put her head down. He could almost see the wheels turning in her head and he was going to put a stop to it today, after school, in definite privacy where their friends would not be able to intrude. He just needed to figure out where.

It was about and hour into class when Alya stepped in. like Nino, Alya took a quick glance and looked away as soon as Marinette gave a smile. She quickly sat down next to Nino and whispered in his ear. He nodded to whatever she said and they never turned around again to acknowledge them. Marinette looked even more sad about that and Adrien reached his hand over to squeeze hers in support.

“There’s something I need to tell you later, so don’t let them upset you, I wouldn’t want to see you get akumatized.” Adrien smiled and winked at her. The gesture seemed to make her perk up a bit to his relief. He had no fighting chance against an akumatized lucky charm.

He didn’t want his day to get any worse, but it did. A new Akuma showed up. Why was he not surprised? He woke up this morning feeling terrible, come to think about it, his back was pretty stiff and he had to stretch it out a few times. He could feel the bad luck crawling up his spine. He wondered if that was another reason black cats arched their backs. Plagg did it last night and he was really moody. He was sure that’s how he was feeling this morning until he saw his lady. Her presence did contribute to him feeling a bit better until his friends messed it up. Now an akuma decides to show up and everyone is taking cover. Chat made it on scene first to survey the situation. Apparently the new akuma called himself JUSTICE. He was being wrongly accused of a crime he didn’t commit and was determine to make everyone expose their own guilt. He started at the court house, zapping everyone from the judge, prosecution, lawyers, and down to the jury. It was a high-profile case so it was being aired live by the Akuma so the world could see. He next went to the police department where the two police officers set him up to be the fall guy.

Ladybug finally caught up with Chat…

“So, what do we have kitty cat?” Her eyes almost looked like she was crying. He wanted to growl but restrained himself.

“He calls himself justice, from what just aired, two crooked cops set the innocent guy up to take the fall for robbing a bank of over 2 million euros. The judge and everyone involved on his case was involved to get a piece of the money. The defense attorney was making him take a plea deal, the prosecution entered planted evidence in the guys house that that cops supplied and three jury members were getting the remainder juror to vote guilty”

“I… guess I should feel bad for them exposing their guilt but I don’t! Here we are trying to fight for what’s right and the justice system is failing that poor guy.”

“Do you want to sit this one out my lady? I know I sure as hell do.”

“Chat, as much as I’d like to say yes… you know we can’t do that.”

“Oh… don’t look now, our favorite lady blogger is on the move!” Chat knew he needed to keep his anger under control, but there she was, at it again, doing something to get herself in trouble with Nino close behind. Maybe _he_ needed to get the two out of the way this time. He knew they were too close to the villain, not to become his latest target and he didn’t need those two blabbering out anything that would upset his lady even more and distract her from taking down the villain.

Ladybug looked down with a frown, Alya was super close to the villain and Nino was coming around the corner to stop her.

“I need to get those two to safety.” Ladybug took her yo-yo and was about to throw it.”

“No bug… I got this, use your lucky charm so we can end this now, I’ll be right back!”

As soon as Chat extended his baton, Nino and Alya screamed from being zapped. Chat vaulted down and grabbed the two and ran off into the side of a building.

“You two need to stay here!” Chat demanded.

“This… sucks! I’m guilty because I pushed Marinette to go after Adrien, because she told me she loves him and now I’m pissed that she started having sex with him! Do you know she gave him a blow job on the side of a building like this one! I been trying to spy on her because I thought she was ladybug and now, every damn time I catch her doing something, it’s… it’s…WITH HIM!” Alya was pacing back and forth, the urge to get everything off her chest. “You know I ignored her today because _ALL_ that goes through my mind is a large dick in her mouth?! I mean to each his own and I wondered if I could do it myself after I got married, but not right now!”

Chat’s eyes nearly bugged out from her confession.

“Yeah, I was cold to Adrien too! Just seeing his eyes closed and his head up like that with a red face! He probably told her he was having trouble pissing or something and he needed her to suck it out! That’s my bro and all but he’s so clueless at what he’s doing to Marinette, and YOU just don’t know how to just stop pushing them! And now look at this shit, we’re telling Chat Noir all this crap because you got us zapped from that Akuma! Why can’t you be like a normal person and hide when they show up! I’m guilty of not saying no to you when I know you go too far and guilty of ignoring Adrien when I could have stopped this crap before she gets pregnant! I’m too young to be an Uncle!”

Chat was having a hard time swallowing. Nino’s confession really threw a curve ball at him.

“Miraculous ladybug!”

The cure swept through Paris restoring everyone and Alya and Nino just put their heads down.

“Chat Noir… can you please not mention what we said to anyone?” Nino pleaded.

“I… think you guys should talk to them and maybe apolo-…?

At that moment, ladybug dropped down beside Chat Noir.

“Is everything alright, Chat?” Ladybug looked at the sad faces in front of her. She could only assume that Nino and Alya revealed some guilt of their own to Chat.

“Mmm yeah, what about the akuma?”

“Funny thing, he actually didn’t want our miraculous, he thought we stood for real justice and he was trying to go after hawkmoth too. I guess hawkmoth didn’t like that so he released him. On top of that, he’s a free man now and all the bad people that tried to get him jailed are in jail as we speak.”

(((Beep))) (((beep)))

“Well, I guess that’s my cue, bug out!” Ladybug swung away.

“I should be going as well, just remember what I said, If I was in Adrien’s place, I’d be pretty upset that my friends judged me and were being mean to me before they knew the truth and even more upset that my friends weren’t being real friends and I know that Marinette wouldn’t be happy either.”

“You’re right, we will apologize.”

(((Beep))) “Clawsome! Gotta go now before this cat is out of the bag!”

With that, Chat vaulted away.

When Adrien arrived back at school, Marinette was back in her seat but she was looking toward the outside window presumably deep in thought. She still had a slightly neutral look on her face but it wasn’t as bad as before. Maybe the latest not-so-bad akumatized victim cheered her up a bit. After all he _was_ all about justice and she didn’t need to fight him at all, she just followed him until he got close to the Agreste mansion and the akuma came out of him... it was weird.

“Hey Mari… is this seat taken?”

Marinette jumped at the sound of Adrien’s voice. She thought Alya would be coming back to sit next to her but…

“I guess it’s… well, you can take it.” She blushed.

“Thanks, I would sit in my usual seat but Nino and Alya’s been you know, acting weird.”

“Yeah, I did notice that… d-do you think they thought we were doing, you know… _something,_ when I was fixing your zipper?” she cupped her hands toward her mouth and his ear and whispered low so no one could hear. He leaned in close to listen.

“Honestly… that’s exactly what I thought too, I mean, you were on your knees in front of me and they showed up behind you. I would say that did look suspicious.” He whispered back.

“How could they even… think that I would… You know what! I’ll show them!”

“Wait, what?”

“They should have said something instead of giving us the silent treatment! Who does that! I-I thought they were our friends!”

“Mari, I’m sure it’s just a big misundersta….”

“B-by the time I’m done with our so-called _friends_ , they’re going to think I’m pregnant!”

“HUH???”

“Will- will you help me?”

Adrien couldn’t swallow or talk because he was currently choking.

At that precise moment of Adrien’s choking fit, Nino and Alya walked into class together. Upon seeing the seating arrangements, Nino and Alya took the seats in front of their friends, fully aware of their friends averted glances and the way Marinette was leaning against Adrien. Marinette made sure she would talk loud enough for them to hear what she was saying and hoped Adrien would play along.

“I don’t know why I’m still feeling sooo tiiirrred Adrien.”  Marinette groaned. “I don’t think you massaging my ovaries with your penis is helping.” She whispered.

Adrien bit his cheek hard. He wanted to just fall out of his seat with laughter but he couldn’t because Marinette’s attitude turned into ladybug’s attitude right before his eyes. Her squeezing his forearm like a vice was telling him to play along so he did. It was scary and funny at the same time especially since Nino's head fell to his desk and Alya half turned to look at them.

Adrien cleared his throat more than a few times before he could talk. “Mari, I told you, it’s going to take um… some time to work and ah maybe a few more massage sessions?” he whispered back, seeing the blush on her cheeks but the fire in her eyes as they watched their friends squirm in their seats.

 


	12. why hello, chat Noir... I am hawkmoth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette is angry enough to almost get akumatized.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick note to tell everyone that this story will be coming to a close in two more chapters.

 

   Marinette acted quite coy around Nino and Alya during the entire school day. If it wasn’t for the hurt she felt at the way they treated her and Adrien, she knew she would be a blubbering mess in front of him. She did have to watch her feelings as Adrien pointed out, so she wouldn’t get akumatized. She wouldn’t put her kitty through that. On the plus side, she was getting to spend more time with her crush because of them and her stuttering was sort of getting better. She had to attribute that to the ladybug in her.

She had to wonder about Adrien though, she didn’t know how to perceive him. He looked concerned like something was weighing heavily on his mind, but he put a smile on the moment she touched his hand as if he just won a prize.

When class was over, Marinette quickly stood up and pulled Adrien along with her to make her point to Nino and Alya. It didn’t go unnoticed and that’s what she counted on. Once they exited the classroom it was Adrien who switched roles and pulled Marinette into a secluded area of the school yard to talk. This took her by surprise. Adrien was actually kind of forceful with the way he pulled her all the way to his destination. Was he mad? Now she was beginning to panic.

When they finally stopped, Adrien looked around to see if they were alone and when he determined that they were, he opened his mouth to speak but she cut him off out of fear at what he was about to say.

“Before you say anything, I'm sorry Adrien… I know I shouldn’t have asked you to prank them like this but… they should have said something!” Marinette had her head down but her eyes looked up at him as if she had mastered Chat Noir’s kitten eyes. Adrien pinched his nose because that was karma she was throwing at him whether she knew it or not. He as Chat Noir did that to his Lady whenever he wanted his way and she always gave in to him.

“Okay Mari…” Adrien chuckled. “I’ll help you but just how far do you want to take this? What if Alya or Nino get hurt? Or she puts it on her blog or leak what she thinks is real to our families? You wanted her to think you’re pregnant? That’s a big deal and could potentially blow up in our faces.”

She knew Adrien had a valid point but she didn’t want to give in right now.

“Don’t you think our feelings matter too? They already hurt us! I’m tired of getting hurt by everyone! Everyone thinks I’m sooo strong and can deal with everything and everyone’s temper tantrums! I’m the class rep, not a psychiatrist! First it was Chloe then Lila and now the two people that I thought had our backs!” Marinette huffed.

Marinette was pacing back and forth and Adrien knew she was slowly getting angrier with everything that spilled from her mouth. He knew she was right but he needed her to calm down.

“You’re right but you shouldn’t let it get you so wound up.” He pleaded but she was listening, she was too busy mulling over the thoughts playing havoc in her mind. Again, Adrien’s back started to ache and he felt the need to stretch. Just when he was about to do just that, he saw it, the bane of their existence fluttering down from above. He had to think fast! Had to get her to calm down in a hurry. He yanked her to the side away from the akuma and covered her body with his and planted his lips to hers before she could utter a word. She melted into his kiss and she relaxed. A moment later he pulled away and Marinette saw the butterfly flapping away.

Marinette groaned. Hawkmoth almost had her and Adrien saved her. Now she needed to make unwanted excuse to leave and purify the akuma before it infects another soul and it would be all her fault for putting Hawkmoth on the radar.

“Adrien I…”

“I have to get to a photoshoot; can we get together later to talk?” Adrien said as he ran off to transform.

“That’ll be g-great th-thanks” Marinette yelled after him. She stood there love struck and watched him disappear until Tikki flew up in front of her face and yelled “Marinette?!”.

“Oh, yeah… Tikki spots on!”

Chat was already chasing the akuma over the rooftops. It was moving fast and getting away from him and he was truly getting pissed off about it. Since when did akuma’s move that fast before? He knew what trouble it would cause if it got away. He just needed to keep up and deflect it away from everyone until his lady caught up. He started thinking about the mess he was in, the way his friends were acting, their confessions, his lady’s plan to prank their friends, and what would happen afterwards. Everything was so frustrating right now. In his distracted thoughts he didn’t realize the butterfly changed course a headed straight for him.

“Chat look out!” Ladybug screamed.

Chat pulled out his baton to smack it away and the Akuma dissolved into his baton.

“OH NO!”

“Why hello Chat Noir, I am Hawkmo…”

“Fuck off, ass hole!” Chat hissed as Hawkmoth tried to take over him.

“You can’t fight me, now bring me your mirac…”

“Kiss. My. Ass!” Chat said through clenched teeth and gripped his baton like he was stuck to it, he wanted to drop it but he couldn’t.

“Chat Noir, the more you struggle the more it’s going to hurt you.”

“What’s… going to hurt… is this baton… when I shove it up… your ass!” Chat  growled as he shook and tried to fight.

Ladybug saw what was happening as the inky blackness tried to absorb over Chat, Ladybug kicked the baton out of Chats hands and snapped it in half. The akuma flew out, ladybug caught it, cleansed it and let it go free.

“Okay… talk kitty!”

“Umm what?”

“The akuma, it turned around and went straight for you… what’s going on that caused you to be bait for hawkmoth?”

“I kinda guess that’s what I actually was?”

“Wait, what do mean by that?”

“It’s nothing, let’s just forget it happened, okay?”

“Not you too! First my friends and now you! When your ready to not treat me like I’m not worth giving a reason for the way your acting…”

“Wait, it’s not like that, just meet me on the Eiffel tower on our next patrol and I’ll tell you everything.”

“But our next patrol is a week away.”

“I know, I just have a lot going on in my civilian life and it involves a few friends and one I’m pretty fond of.” Chat said sadly. “I need to at least get things under control first before I pull you into it.”

“Are you going to be okay until then?” ladybug questioned.

Chat walked up to ladybug and pulled her into a hug. “Bug, I’ll be fine, but the real question is, are _YOU_ going to be fine?” Chat kissed her on her forehead and then vaulted away.

Ladybug stood there dumbfounded as she watched Chat vault away.

“What did that even mean?” She quirked an eye before yo-yoing away herself.

When ladybug finally landed on her balcony and DE transformed, she climbed down to her room and sat in front of her computer and turned it on.

“Tikki, do you think Chat’s in trouble or something? He was acting weird today and Hawkmoth  almost akumatized him. I'm worried about him.”

“That did worry me too, maybe his kwami would be able to help him while we wait to see him again.”

 A moment later her mother called up to her to say Alya was there. Tikki flew off to hide while Marinette prepared herself for Alya. She suddenly had an idea and opened up a web page then threw material over the monitor to only cover half of it like she did it in a hurry. Then she let Alya in.

“Hello Mari.” Alya gave a small smile.

“Alya” Marinette replied without emotion. “What are you doing here? You never said you were stopping by.”

“Well, I thought it might be nice to surprise you because you’ve been soo _busy_ with Adrien lately.”

“Busy? What do you mean by busy?” Marinette crossed her arms. She knew exactly what Alya was implying and she wanted her to come out with it.

“Well, you know… _busy_ ”

“Umm… noo? but you know what, hold that thought while I use the bathroom really quick.” Marinette turned and walked to the bathroom, rolling her eyes the whole way.

Alya was left in her room for a good while. She glanced around the room a noticed the partially hidden computer monitor. She looked at the bathroom door, then hurried over to see what she was covering up on the screen. She lifted the material and gasped at what she saw. A website for new mothers called _**‘9 months and you’  What to expect each month your pregnant.**_  (yeah, I made it up)

When Marinette returned from the bathroom, Alya was nowhere to be found. The material the covered the computer monitor laid on the desk and Marinette fell back onto her bed laughing.


	13. You want to do what?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien and Marinette confides in their parents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone. thanks for sticking around, I decided that there will be one more Chapter to this story and that will be all folks. I hope this story produced a lot of giggles and laughs and brightened everyone's day. I hate that it's ending but my other stories are suffering so i have to get to them. as of this moment, I don't know how the story will end so I'll be brainstorming ideas for a few days. hopefully I'll have the last chapter up by next Friday.

 

     After the whole debacle with Alya, Marinette decided it would rather be best to let her parents in on what happened and what she and Adrien planned, just in case Alya or Nino said something to them.

“Well, what can you say to something like that, honey? Are you sure you and Adrien want to prank them like that? You know I love a good laugh and I’m all for having fun but pretending you’re pregnant? That’s on a whole different level.”

“I know papa, I just want her and Nino to see how it feels to be on the other side of the table, besides, it’ll be funny to see their reaction.”

“And you’re sure you’re not pregnant and this isn’t just a ploy to convince me that you’re not? I love Adrien and believe me, I would love for you two to get together and get married when you’re old enough, but real kids right now?

“Maman, I promise you… I’m still a virgin!”

“Okay sweetie, I believe you, now what do you want us to do?”

 

* * *

 

“Um… Father, can I speak to you for a moment? That’s if you’re not busy of course.”

“I have a meeting soon, what is it son?”

“Ummm, do you… or… have you um…”

“I don’t have all day, Adrien… spit it out already!”

“It’s a prank”

“What’s a prank? You wanting to speak to me?”

“Oh no! A prank I’m doing on my friends”

“Oh, okay… what kind of prank is it that you needed to talk to me about it?”

“Well, you see… Marinette and I decided… you remember her, right? The Derby hat winner?

“You like her? Is that what this is about?”

“Well, I do like her a lot but this is about our friends Nino and Alya getting the wrong idea about us”

“What kind of wrong ideas and why do I feel like I’m pulling teeth out to get you to talk? What are you not telling me?”

“Oh mann, this is harder than I thought” Adrien mumbled.

“Spit it out or leave son, I have work to do!”

“It’s a pregnancy prank!”

Gabriel dropped his pencil and removed his glasses. Then he rubbed his temples.

“A what? I’m not sure I heard you correctly?”

“A pregnancy prank, father”

Gabriel sighed. “Okay, you have my attention”

Adrien confessed to everything he did, except the fact that he was Chat Noir and waited for his scolding. While he still stood with his head down, he waited for his father to call Nathalie in to change his schedule back to being home schooled. But the only thing he heard coming from his father was…

Laughing!

A laugh he hasn’t heard since his mother disappeared. He looked up to see his father wiping tears from his eyes.

“Umm… what’s going on?” Adrien asked scared and highly confused at his father’s reaction. His father's laugh was beginning to sound a bit too creepy.

Gabriel calmed down and motioned for Adrien to take the seat in front of him. Which he did reluctantly.

“You know, I was waiting for you to come to me about this because Nathalie received a call from Mr. Lahiffe a little while ago. He didn’t go into details but stated your years of homeschooling came from a movie? What was the name of the movie that you received all of your education from?” Gabriel asked and then took a gulp of water he had sitting on his desk.

“I told them it was called Debbie see’s the doctor.”

Gabriel suddenly spewed water out of his his mouth and began choking on the water. He coughed quite at few times while patting his chest. Adrien stood up to help his father but Gabriel stopped him with a hand motion to sit back down. When he was composed enough to talk...

“Are you not busy enough that you go through my movie collection?”

Adrien was in shock.

“Wait, What??? Father, you seriously have a movie called Debbie sees the Doctor? What kind of movie is it? Is it a porn video? I literally just made up a title and everything to get a rile out of my friends! Can I see it?”

“NO!! Gabriel Shouted in a panic, nearly making Adrien jump from his seat. Out of all the situations that could have happened to let that bit of inappropriate information about his kink to slip from his lips. “I mean… that’s just… just no, Adrien… you don’t need to see stuff like that! It's not really called Debbie sees the…  anyway, let’s change the subject! You like Ms. Dupain and you both want your friends to think she’s pregnant? I’d like to know why?” Gabriel wiped his forehead; why was he sweating all of a sudden?

“Because friends should go to friends and voice their concerns before passing judgement and they didn’t do that. Gosh, he even called _here_ to voice his concerns before talking to _me.”_

“Maybe it’s time for you to pick new friends, or go back to being home-schooled.”

“But father, regardless of what happened, it was my doing to begin with, I started the prank on Marinette because I found out she had a crush on me and I just wanted her to stop thinking of me as a perfect poster boy, they just fell into it, I don’t want to stop being friends with them, they mean a lot to me!”

“So, Ms. Dupain doesn’t know about the prank you’re pulling on her?”

“No, but I know she likes it and she likes me.” Adrien blushed.

“I’m not sure if I approve of all this touching and kissing; how does her parents feel about this?”

“She sent me a text that said her parents were okay with the prank on Nino and Alya as long as no one got hurt, because they didn’t want Hawkmoth akumatizing anyone.”

Gabriel stood up from his seat and walked over to his designer's cabinet. He mused to himself. A couple of hurt teens would actually help his cause against Ladybug and Chat Noir.

“And what are your intentions with the girl? You already stated that you liked her and was kissing her if I’m correct?”

“Well, I’ve wanted to date her for a while but I know I need your permission to do that.”

Gabriel thought a moment more before he opened the drawer and grabbed a little box. He then sat back down. Gabriel looked at his son. It was a risk but he’d be willing to take it. If Ms. Dupain had such a crush on Adrien, he would bet that if she took poorly to be the object of a prank, then her negative emotions would surely make her a strong enough akuma to overtake Ladybug and Chat Noir. Ladybug always protected him before and once he akumatized Ms. Dupain, he would bargain Adrien for the miraculous’s. It was the perfect plan and with that, he put the little velvet box on the desk in front of Adrien.

“Umm… what’s that?!?”

“Open it”

Adrien picked it up, opened it, gasped and through it back across the desk as if burned.

“I-I said I wanted to date her, not m-marry her right now! I’m only 15!”

Gabriel laughed again and Adrien was beginning to hate his laugh since it sounded anything but normal.

“Son, first of all, it’s a fake. It’s part of a new line of fashionable jewelry I’m considering. It’s one of the pieces from a batch I was planning on throwing out. I may be a grown man, but I was a boy once too and a bit of a prankster myself.”

“Really? So, you’re okay with everything? That I have your permission to date Marinette too?”

Gabriel was only agreeing with the prank. He wanted to say no to the dating part but seeing the sparkle in his son’s eyes reminded him so much of his beloved wife and he couldn’t say no. besides, Adrien could look at her as a practice run for his future. No teen romance ever ended up in a long-term relationship so he wasn’t worried about that.

“Sure, why not.” Gabriel smiled but Adrien still felt that creepy vibe coming from his father. He would use it to his advantage though. His father didn’t need to know how far he wanted to take his relationship with his future wife, so the joke was on him. He’d take whatever he could get before his father decided to flip a switch and decide to arrange his life to marry him off to one of his business partners daughters. He couldn’t put anything past his father.” Adrien picked up the ring box again and opened it. The ring was gorgeous for a fake. Even with the imperfections in the diamonds color. A red ruby in the middle had a spot on the edges that picked up a green hue. Smoke colored diamond chips ran down the silver band. Marinette would love it and she wouldn’t care if it wasn’t real. He’d give it to her as a real promise ring to she’d know he means business. Maybe it would even help persuade her not to kill him when she finds out how he pranked her.

“I’m curious, Adrien… what do you think of Ms. Rossi? Surely she seems like a more suitable companion.”

“Lila Rossi?” Adrien almost hissed her name. Surely his father wasn’t suggesting he date _… her!_

“Why yes, her father…”

“I know who she is father” _yup… he we go, trying to fix me up with his business partner’s lying daughter._ “She’s a pain …. In my ass!”

“Adrien!” Gabriel shouted

“Well, she is… and she lies all the time father. She has no respect and I’m surprise you even said her name. I’ll just stick with Marinette, thank you.”

“What about Ms. Chloe Bourgeois? Her father is the Mayor and business would be even better with him behind my company”

“Really father? She’s like my sister and way too stuck on herself, besides, I’d rather not be involved with a superhero… can we not talk about other females? I’d really like to see that Debbie see’s the Doctor movie.”

“You can leave now, good luck with your prank.” Gabriel flicked his wrist to shoo Adrien away.”

“Awww…” Adrien chuckled as he stood up and left with the ring.


	14. I said yes!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end to the prank

   Adrien paid no attention to the way Alya and Nino were acting the last few days. It was great knowing that Mari was coming out of her shell around him. It was like her stuttering never existed and she was talking to him as if she was talking to Chat Noir. He was blown away when she called him to tell him what Alya peeped and did when she pretended to go to the bathroom. How she was expecting her to uncover her computer monitor to reveal the web page about pregnancy; Yet still, she never opened her mouth to voice her concern and she was supposed to be her best friend.

The nerve of her…

Nino was acting the same way, probably because of Alya. It wasn’t like Nino to take the reins on budding into another person’s business. But it still hurt because they were bro’s and he was acting like he didn’t exist anymore. The sad part about it was that he could see the uncertainty and sadness on his face like he wanted to talk to him, but he didn’t know what to say. He was so done with that out of control prank and wanted it to be over, but his lady wanted to see it to the end.

Oh well…

The upside to all the madness was the ring he had yet to surprise her with. He made a point to stop by the bakery while his lady wasn’t there to show and talk with her parents about it.

“Oh my…” Sabine began. “I don’t understand, is this a pregnancy prank or something else?”

“Yeah, son… that ring looks authentic.” Tom chimed in. “Are you trying to propose to my little girl? Because I’m starting to believe that you two are really expecting and this is your way of softening the blow.”

“Okay, first of all, we are not expecting anything… yet”

“Umm… what’s that supposed to mean, are you two sexually active or not?” Sabine replied and raised a brow, and Tom paused from stirring the cake batter.

“No, we’re not, Marinette doesn’t know about the ring, but I want to give this to her as a real promise ring, because I know in my heart that I will marry her in a few years if she wants me.”

Tom gasped. “You want to Marry our daughter?” Tom dropped the mixing spoon and Sabine's eyes started to water.

Adrien’s nervousness caused him to rub the back of his neck.

“Y- yes I do, I’ve been in love with her for a while and I found out recently she felt the same. Is this the moment you’re going to tell me to leave and never come back? Because I’ll fight you for her.” Adrien puffed out his chest, only to deflate the second Tom stood up in front of him.

“You know I was kidding right?” Adrien coward a bit. Tom stared down at him and then looked over at Sabine.

What was he thinking? He rehearsed this all night and all morning and it never ended up like this. Now he’s going to be banned from dating Marinette now.

Tom suddenly grabbed Adrien in a bear hug and chuckled while squeezing Adrien hard enough to suffocate him.

Alya had just arrived in front of the bakery as Tom held Adrien in a bear hug, (She started recording the altercation) he looked like he was in distress and gasping for breath. She couldn’t hear what they were saying, but from the looks on everyone’s faces, it looked like a serious conversation that ended up poorly. Did her parents find out that Mari was pregnant? That Adrien did it and was angry enough to hurt him? Who told them? Was it… Marinette? Shouldn’t she have come to her with this first as her best friend?

“That’s enough Tom, the poor boy is turning blue!”

“Oh… sorry son.” Tom set Adrien down gently with a smile on his face that Alya couldn’t see. Adrien coughed a few times to get air back in his lungs. Tom panicked a bit at what he did and started hitting Adrien on his back to help. Unfortunately, the pat on the back was a tad too hard and Adrien stumbled to the floor in a heap. Tom rushed over to help him stand; an embarrassed blush on his face at what he did yet again to the blonde model. “You okay there? I didn’t mean to hurt you, I was only jesting with you.”

“So… (((cough))) you’re not mad? (((cough))) (((cough))) I can marry Marinette?”

“Of course, you can son… your all she ever talks about.” Tom winked and put his hands on his hips, further blocking Alya’s view.

At the angle Adrien was facing, Alya could read his lips and her heart sank into her stomach. Adrien was getting permission to marry Marinette at the age of 15 and a half. Alya looked over at Sabine and she notice the little box in her hand and something in it the caught the light and sparkled.

A ring…

Alya’s hand flew to her mouth and she secretly sent the video to Nino.

She watched as Sabine handed the ring over to Adrien and he put it in his jacket pocket. Alya ran off to see Nino when he texted her back.

**NINO-** _[SEE… THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT DUDE! SHE’S PREGNANT BECAUSE OF SOME STUPID ASS PORN VIDEO AND YOU DIDN’T WANT ME TO CORRECT HIM!  WHY DID YOU PUSH THEM! NOW ADRIEN IS GETTING BEAT UP BY MARINETTE’S FATHER!!  I TOLD YOU THAT I’M TOO YOUNG TO BE AN UNCLE AND NOW I’M GOING TO BE THE BEST MAN? … DAM IT!!!]_

**ALYA-** _[ WHY DO I EVEN BOTHER TELLING YOU ANYTHING! YEAH, IT’S ALL MY FAULT BUT YOU SHOULD TAKE PART OF THE BLAME BECAUSE HE **IS** YOUR BEST SHELTERED IN THE MANSION FRIEND, AND I’M SURE GUYS TALK ABOUT SEX AND GIRLS WHEN THEY’RE AROUND EACH OTHER!]_

**NINO-** _[AND WHAT ABOUT YOU? DIDN’T YOU TALK TO MARI ABOUT… OH FORGET IT, IT'S POINTLESS NOW.]_

**ALYA-** _[look Nino… I’m not going to argue and shout in a text anymore… we have to stop avoiding them, we need to make up with them and support them now. It sucks that their going to be teenage parents, and hopefully Adrien’s father won’t kill him or disown him. Marinette’s parents look mad but I know they won’t kick her to the curb for making a mistake.]_

**NINO-** _[I don’t want to argue and yell either, but dude, I’m soo bummed about this, I can’t even figure out how to start a conversation with him, this is so unlike me to be at a loss for words.]_

**ALYA-** _[Meet me at the bakery at 6pm… were just going to have to rip the bandage off and have the parents there.]_

**NINO-** _[ Not liking this already dude… but I’ll see you there]_

Marinette came home from making a few bakery deliveries and was shocked to see Adrien there talking to her parents in the living room. They looked to be in a serious discussion and she was beginning to worry. Were they having second thoughts on the pregnancy prank? Was **_he_** having second thoughts and came by to tell her in person? Did he want to stop being her friend? She really was trying to push harder to get closer to him. Was pretending to have constant breathing problems the reason he was here? To tell her parents about it and suggest they take her to see a doctor? Maybe he found out he was wrong about the CPR and knew she was just using him to get more kisses? Her nerves and fear were getting the best of her and she sat down next to him to calm herself. Maybe being close to him would make the blow less painful.

“Is- is ev-everything alright? Wh-what are you doing here A-Adrien?”

“I see your stuttering is back” Adrien frowned

“I guess I’m just scared as to why you’re here, did I do something wrong?”

“There’s something I want to say… well more like ask you, Mari.” Adrien smiled at her parent’s and it didn’t go unnoticed by her.

“Okay?” she scarcely replied.

Adrien got down on one knee in front of his lady. Her hand flew to her mouth after seeing her parent’s eyes glistening with freshly made tears. He took the ring out of his pocket and held it up to her…

“Mari, will you be…”

“Yes!” she blurted before he could finish.

“But, I haven’t…”

“YES!!”

“But…”

“I SAID, YES!!”

“B-…” Marinette placed a finger on his lips to shush him.

“What part of yes, don’t you understand? If you’re giving me a ring, that means my answer is… Yes, yes, yes, not no”

Adrien looked over at her parent’s.

“A little help, here?” Adrien already mentioned to her parents that it was intended as a promise ring; not an engagement ring. The real one would come in a few years.

Tom and Sabine looked at each other and they both smirked.

“CONGRADULATION’S” they both yelled. Tom continued with “Welcome to the family, son!”

Adrien’s jaw dropped. They played him right in front of his lady and now he’s going to have to break it to her later.

“Really? Mr. and Mrs. Dupain- Cheng?

“You’re going to be part of the family son… you can call us mom and dad now.”

“But you knew I…”

“Well, look at the time, gotta get back to baking!” With that Tom gave Adrien a pat on the back and Sabine gave him a hug and whispered in his ear…”

“Don’t wait too long to marry her, we want lots of grandkids.” Adrien blushed hard and she gave him a smile and the parents left.

He turned to Marinette and saw a sparkle in her eyes as she gazed at the ring on her hand. He sat down next to her and took her hands into his. It was time to get everything out in the open before things went any further.

“Mari, we need to talk, but not here... can we go to your room?”

“Umm okay”

They both retreated to her room and he prayed he wouldn’t be interrupted by anyone or anything, akuma included.

After the door was shut, he took her by the hand and they walked over to the bed where she sat down and waited for him to speak.

He paced the floor for a while, trying to find the right words to begin the confession so he started with two words…

“I’m sorry”

“Sorry? Sorry about what?” Did she over think things? Maybe he didn't mean to propose?”

“Please promise you won’t get mad at me? I could never forgive myself if I hurt you”

“I don’t understand, Adrien… you’re scaring me.”

“Just promise, I don’t want to see you get akumatized.”

Her face morphed into anger at what he said. He did something serious enough that would make her a target for hawkmoth? Is that why he proposed? To soften her up? She took off the ring and handed it to him.

“What are you doing, Mari?” Adrien was getting scared. He didn’t want to lose her.

“That’s why you proposed, isn't it? To soften the blow of whatever you want to tell me?”

“Of course not! And I didn’t propose, it’s not an engagement ring, Mari… it’s a promise ring.” Adrien sighed. At least that part was fixed.

“A-A promise ring?”

“Yeah, a promise ring to show my intent on marrying you in a few years if you agree to be mine. A ring to show that you’re taken so no other guy will try to take you from me if they see it on your finger. I already talked it over with your parents and my dad and I have their blessing, but it’s ultimately your decision, my father was the one who gave me the ring. It was part of his new line of rings he designed for the company.”

Marinette relaxed a bit at his words. The ring was gorgeous and while she was bummed that it wasn’t a proposal, but it was still a step toward the real thing and he wanted her to be his? Could this day get any better?  “I…”

“Wait, I’m not done, I have more I need to confess about before you give me your answer, and I still need you to be calm about it okay?”

…Uh oh, or is it about to get worse?

Adrien ran his hand through his hair and sighed. He took her hand and looked into her eyes…

“I… I… I’ve been pranking you Mari.”

“…” O_O

 Marinette pulled her hand from his and he started to worry.

“I did kiss you when I fell on top of you that day in school, which I caused by the way… and I pretended that I didn’t. I pretended that I was giving you CPR to get more kisses from you when I found out you had a crush on me. I’ve been trained by CPR professionals for years and get refresher training yearly so the technique I’ve been using on you is really fake. I knew my touch affected you and I used it to my advantage to get you to love me more…”

“…”^_^

“You never had heat stroke, and my kwami fooled around with the thermometer and made it read to high. I knew you were just responding to me and I use that excuse to keep the prank going. In the beginning it was suppose to be between you and me, but Alya and Nino fell into it and starting suggesting you agree to stuff that I made up. Stuff that suggested came from a porn video that I’ve never seen, and you didn’t know about it which morphed into where we stand with them today.”

“…” O.O

I didn’t mean for things to get out of hand, every time I tried to fix things, something happened to make it worse. Alya kept showing up at the worse time, seeing things that weren’t there, like you fixing my zipper. I was actually pretty upset at that. Nino wouldn’t even look at me and it wasn’t even my fault.

-.- “Is that… everything?”

“Umm… just one more thing, but I’m not sure if it's okay to tell you.”

“Just tell me” Marinette said defeated.

“I used what you told me when we were on patrol about how you felt about me and what you wanted me to do to you and I did it.”

“FUUUCK MEE!” Marinette whined and covered her face.

“I can do that too, my lady.” Adrien chuckled.

“Chat Noir?”

“Yes, princess?”

Marinette hauled off and punched him in his arm.

“What was that for?”

 “Oh my gosh! You need to leave, now!”

“Wait, what?”

“I said… you need to leave… now!”

“Oh… I see… I guess I should have expected it, you not liking my other half. For what’s it worth, I’m really sorry and I hope you’ll one day forgive me. I wasn’t lying to you about wanting to marry you and I hope we can still be partners if you don’t want to be my friend anymore.”

“Please go, Adrien… I just need some time to think.”

“Okay, I’ll go now.” With that, Adrien sadly left the bakery.”

Marinette was laying on her bed deep in thought after putting a few more eye drops in her eyes. After Adrien left, she went to help her parents in the bakery and her clumsiness caused her to get splashed in the face with some hot spices. The burn was worse than onions and chili peppers and it made her eyes red. In the process, she accidentally put too much of the spice in the pot after tripping and falling to the floor from being temporarily blinded by the hot spices. She twisted her ankle as she fell. Sabine had always warned her to be careful around that particular spice but Marinette wanted to make her favorite comfort food and it required it. She was already done making it when the accident happened. She could barely see and Tom had to take over after carrying her to her room with the eye drops to sooth her eyes and he took over finishing the dish. She never told them what happen between her and Adrien because she didn’t know how they would feel. They just looked so happy talking about him. Tom told her to rest her eyes and not get out of bed because of her eyes and ankle and he would bring her the food, so she did just that, after struggling to see anything through the burn. She was playing with the promise ring when Nino and Alya knocked on the door. Thinking it was her dad bringing the food, she yelled for him to come in.

“Hey Mari… can we talk?”

Marinette groaned when she saw the two blurry figures walk into her room. she really didn’t want to deal with this now. She was still reeling over what Adrien told her an hour ago. She put the ring on her finger and sat up on the bed and faced them. Alya and Nino was surprised to see how red Marinette’s eyes were. She must have been crying a lot. Her cheeks were wet and so was her nose. Things must have gone down hill with her parents and Adrien. Nino should have called him to see if he was alright. Tom could have really hurt him.

“Where you crying Mari?”

“So, what do I owe the surprise visit?” Marinette said flatly, ignoring the question.

“Your dad asked me to give you this food.” Alya put the bowl in Marinette’s hands and Nino and Alya sat down on her chaise. Marinette stirred the food and began to eat. It had more of a kick than what she was use to but she ate it regardless.”

“Thanks for bringing it up, I’m in no condition to be walking around right now.”

“Oh really? … so how are you feeling? Your dad said you were on bed rest due to an accident you had in the kitchen. He didn’t say what kind of accident you had.”

“I’m fine… I guess.”

“Dude, that’s an awesome ring! Where did you get it!”

“Adrien gave it to me today.”

“He, he gave you a ring? Like… on your ring finger?”

“Mhmm” Marinette replied while still eating.

“And you said yes?” Nino questioned

“Of course, she said yes or she wouldn’t be wearing it!” Alya answered for her.

“I said yes at first… but now I don’t know, things are happening too fast and I need to think about it.” Marinette said as she rubbed her stomach; she was starting to feel the effects of the spices in her stomach. That was not a good sign, so she stopped eating it.”

“Mari? How long are you going to be on bed rest?”

“Ugh” Marinette groaned rubbing her stomach. Until I feel better, I guess… I don’t want to be falling anymore, you know.”

“Is… something wrong with your stomach, did you hurt it?”

“I might have, gotta be careful what I eat, too much of a good thing can really upset things.” Marinette patted her chest, feeling a bit of indigestion.”

Another knock came to the door and Marinette yelled for them to come in thinking it was her dad again.

“I’m sorry, am I interrupting something?”

“Why no, you’re just the other person Nino and I wanted to speak to.”

Marinette groaned and fell back on her bed. She wasn’t expecting Adrien to come so soon.

“Good to see you in one piece, Dude.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Well, Alya showed me a video of Mr. Dupain- ouch!” Nino glared at Alya. “Look woman! I’m tired of all this beating around the bush! If you don’t address the elephant in the room then I will, dam it!!”

Marinette sat up again, clearly upset at this new information. “What video? Alya!”

“Yeah, what video?!” Adrien questioned. It was a good thing he forgot his phone in Marinette’s room or else he would have missed all this. It was also a great time to get the prank out in the open since Alya and Nino were there. Before he came up the Marinette’s room, Mr. Dupain told him about Marinette’s accident and the hot spice that got in her eyes and he gave him a wet cooling pad to put on her eyes.

“Okay, sheesh! I came by earlier today to see Mari and I saw Adrien through the window with Marinette’s parents.”

Adrien sat on the bed next to his lady and hoped she didn’t push him away. Marinette let him, she didn’t want to stay mad at him, she still loved him and who was she that she couldn’t take a prank and she decided to do one on her friends for being mean to her and Adrien. She was such a hypocrite and she was already in the process of letting them believe she was on bed rest for her so-called fake pregnancy. She didn’t even let them know that her eyes were red and watery because they burned with spices. “Hey, I have something for your eyes, lay down for me okay?” Adrien said softly. Adrien made her lay down on his lap and he put the cooling pad on her eyes and she sighed in relief.

“So, you were spying instead of?” Adrien said as he turned back to face Alya.

“I wasn’t spying, I didn’t know you’d be here, I wanted to talk to her about…” Alya got quiet as she watched Adrien’s and Marinette’s interaction.

“About what Alya?” Marinette voiced with her eyes covered and laying in Adrien's lap. He started to rub her tummy and hoped she’d take the pregnancy hint and play along.”

“About you two and your relationship!”

Nino ran his hand down his face, he was so done with Alya.

“Look bro, I’m sorry I didn’t come to you sooner, I should have told you that you were getting your health information from a porn video. I should have told you that you were doing CPR all jacked up and shit, but Alya just wanted you two to get together because she knew Mari had a crush on you! Now she’s pregnant and I didn’t want to be and Uncle yet Dude, and I know it’s my fault for not saying anything in the beginning.”

“Wha??? Mari you’re pregnant and didn’t tell me?” Adrien gasped “I can’t believe it! Why didn’t somebody tell me sooner? Oh man, my dad’s going to kill me!”

Marinette bit the inside of her cheek to stop herself from laughing. She sat up with a start and feigned innocent. “I’m pregnant? Is that why I feel the way I do? That can’t be right.”

“You did take a test, right? It’s obvious you’re pregnant with the amount of sex you guys were having. Isn’t that why Adrien proposed and you’re wearing his engagement ring? And why Mr. Dupain attacked Adrien earlier today?”

“My father attacked you?” Marinette was shocked to hear that.

“I don’t remember him attacking me.” Adrien was confused at that too.

“Don’t play dumb, Agreste…. It’s all right here on video.” Alya pushed play and let them watch it. Marinette vision was getting much better so she was able to view it.

To Marinette, the video was funny to watch, to Adrien, he was a tad bit embarrassed that his lady saw him like that.

When the video ended, he returned the phone to Alya.

“You know, I still don’t see where he attacked me.”

“Play dumb all you want Agreste, but the video doesn’t lie.”

“Well what if I told you that he was happy and he was giving me a hug?”

“How could he be happy about you getting Marinette pregnant while you both are in school?”

“I guess he would be upset IF she was pregnant right now, but since she couldn’t be pregnant, that means…”

“It was all a prank to get back at you guys for thinking we were that clueless, and for being such jerks instead of friends.” Marinette chimed in. Satisfied at the shocked looks on their faces.

“A freaking Prank?” Alya stood up with her hands on her hips. Nino just chuckled because he was totally relieved he wasn’t going to be an Uncle right now.

“Yes, a prank, Alya. Adrien an I never had sex, the most we ever did was kiss.”

“But I saw you giving him a blow job behind the school!”

“Boy, that would have been nice if it really happened.” Adrien chuckled. Marinette rolled her eyes and hit him on his arm.

“What you saw was me on my knee’s fixing Adrien’s zipper flap with my sewing kit.”

“Man, and I thought your face was red from ecstasy.” Nino chuckled

“It was more like red from embarrassment, you have no idea how afraid I was of being seen in that position. My father would have killed me.”

“Okay, so how does the Dupain’s and the ring fit in all this, huh?!” Alya was clearly miffed at being played.

“I told you already, he was really happy that I wanted to marry Mari in the future. She's wearing my promise ring.” Adrien smiled at seeing the ring on her finger. She must have forgiven him and accepted his proposal of being his.”

“That’s so cool Dude, and your dad is okay with it?”

“Who do you think supplied the ring?”

“I’m just blown away and relieved like all hell. Do you realized how much I’ve aged over this? Over a porn video?”

“What porn video?”

“Oh come on dude! The video you said you got all your info from.”

“There was never any video, I made everything up, Nino.”

“Dam, you really had us fooled.”

“So why, Adrien… why’d you do it?” Alya sat down defeated, she couldn’t even look at anyone when she spoke.

“It was just supposed to be a prank between Mari and I. you guys were never supposed to be apart of it, but you kinda forced yourself into it and things got out of control. I was trying to get Marinette to open up to me because I realized she loved me as much as I did her. I figured if I made myself look like a fool, then she wouldn’t put me on a pedestal anymore.”

“Well, it looks like it worked.” Nino gave them the thumbs up.

“I want to say I deserved it and I’m sorry for jumping to conclusions. You guys really had me believing she was pregnant with everything I saw and heard.”

“Yeah, about the ease dropping… you really need to stop doing that.”

“Don’t worry, I’ve learned my lesson.

‘’Good, we all cool again?” Adrien questioned.

“Yeah bro!” Nino walked over and fist bumped Adrien and Mari.”

“What about you Alya?” Marinette questioned.

“Yeah girl, you’re still my Bff, but I still have a question. Why were you crying and why are you on bed rest if you’re not pregnant?”

“Asian spice burned my eyes and I fell and twisted my ankle before you came up. I couldn't see a thing and my dad told me to stay in bed until I could see clearly again.”

“I really feel stupid but I’m thrilled that you guys are together now.”

Adrien looked at his lady.

“Are we together now?”

“Only if I can call you mine too.”

“But, of course.” Adrien and Marinette sealed their promise to each other with a kiss.

Two hours later….

“Son, how did it go with the prank, you’re looking pretty chipper and it doesn’t seem like hawkmoth found anyone to akumatize.”

“It went great father. Marinette accepted the ring you gave me and I told her it was my promise ring to her, so we are officially together until the day we decide to get married.”

“Wha…?”

“Yeah and it’s all thanks to you, dad… I’m sooo happy you suggested it, and hawkmoth won’t be akumatizing anyone because our friends took the prank pretty well.”

“WHAT!” the veins in Gabriel head started to pop up.  
“It was awesome getting a hug from her dad, he was overjoyed and her mom even wants us to have a bunch of kids.”

“WHAT!!!!”

“You okay dad? You look like you’re going to faint.”

Gabriel turned away and stormed off, seething under his breath. The day did not go as he had planned…

At all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that's all folks, I hope you had as much fun as I did on this wild ride. see you at my other stories.


End file.
